The Secrets Out
by 2People
Summary: Written by Tia of 2People. AU. Bobby gets a call from Dean saying he needs to be picked up from the hospital, but when he goes to help the man he always thought of as a son what does he find? MPREG! This is not slash! Fatherly Bobby!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****Hey**** people! Ok now I know that this is a ****whole**** different idea but I wanted to try it out. Now, here are some things you need to know about this universe. **

**1. Male pregnancy is possible, ****yes**** I know it isn't in real life but this is my story so it is in this one. **

**2. Dean is STRAIGHT people, you will find out what happens later in this chapter. **

**If you ****guys**** have any other questions feel free to either ask the question in a review or to PM me. **

**P.S. Please no flames, if you don't like ****Mpreg**** then don't read it.**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural ****sadly:****( **

**P.S. ****Gotta**** thank my beta ****ChelseaWinchester****, she's awesome people! **

Chapter 1. Discovery. Bobby's Pov.

As I sit on the greyhound bus, I can t help but worry about Dean. He called me yesterday, and the discussion was unsettlingly vague and cryptic.

_The phone rings. _

"_Singer".__ I __answer__, __staring into__ the__ pot __of boiling__ chili on the stove top. _

"_Uhh..__Hey Bobby."__ My eyes widen at the familiar voice; I haven't spoken to him in about two years. _

"_Dean? He __laughs uneasily. I can picture him rubbing the back of his neck at the awkwardness of the moment__._

"_Yeah__,__ it s me." I hear a female talking on the other end__, something__ about heartbeats sounding __strong, and increased movement normal__. _

"_Dean what's going on"? He sighs__, obviously uncomfortable with having to call me__. _

"_I __kinda__, umm, I __sorta __need to ask__ you for__ a favor." I walk over to the table and sit down. _

"_Sure son, what do you need?" _

"_I'm at the hospital…" I cut him off__ before he can even explain why he s in the hospital__. _

"_Jesus Dean, what happened? Are you ok?" _

"_I'm fine Bobby I promise. Can you just come get __me,__ they wont let me leave unless someone picks me up." I lean back into the chair and groan. God damn it John. _

"_Y__e__a__h__ son, where are you?"_

"_I'm in a hospital in Utah, Rich __C__ounty." I write the name down and nod. _

"_I'll drive down there now." _

"_Um actually my __cars__ in the parking lot, I don't __wanna__ tow her anywhere." I roll my eyes. _

"_I'll take a bus down there then we can drive back to my place ok." I can tell he's smiling. _

"_Thanks Bobby, I'm under the name Dean Brown." _

"_Son, what's up with you?" __I can practically hear him chewing his bottom lip__. _

"_Oh, you'll see when you get here." _

He told me I would see when I got there. Did he break something? Did he lose a limb? Why couldn't he tell me over the phone? Either there really isn't anything really wrong with him, or he's being a stubborn ass. And where the hell is John? Why isn't he with Dean? Were they hunting together and John ditched him at the hospital, or were they on separate hunts? Maybe worse…

The bus comes to a stop at the bus stop nearest the hospital; I grab my bag and rush out. I run across the parking lot and into the hospital, down the hall to the information desk and wait inline.

"Good morning! How may I help you?" a cheery older woman asks.

"I'm looking for Dean Brown, he's my nephew." She types the name into the computer and nods her head.

"Well it looks like your nephew is on the fourth floor, room five fifty; the male maternity wing." I feel myself lean forward a little, catching myself on the counter.

"M-male maternity ward?" she nods. "There has to be a mistake." She shakes her head.

"There is only one Dean Brown in this hospital, and he's in the male maternity ward." I nod my thanks. She smiles at me then helps the next person in line.

_Male maternity ward?__What the hell__ is she talking about?_ I decide to go up there anyway, wanting to prove that this isn't the right Dean; couldn't be. I walk over to the elevator and press the up button and once inside the fourth floor button. When the elevator opens again I am greeted by a sign saying Male Maternity Ward and an arrow pointing my way. I look at the nurses station and walk towards them.

"Sir?" a male nurse asks, bringing his clipboard down.

"Um is there a Dean Brown on this floor?" _Good thinking Bobby, this __guy__ is going to say no there isn't and I'll be right.__Right?_

"Are you Bobby?" I nod. "He said you would be here. Why don't you follow me." I nod, too shocked to reply. _Oh_ _Shit __shit__shit__shit__shit__. _He leads me down the hall and starts talking.

"So his babies are ok. We were a little worried about the blow to his stomach but they seem to be doing fine. You shouldn't have to worry about him going into labor prematurely." I can only nod, still too shocked about this whole thing to talk. _Maternity ward?__Premature labor?__ Dean? _He opens a door and steps in. "Dean, your uncle is here." The nurse holds the door open and ushers me in. I walk inside and my eyes widen when I see Dean.

The first thing I notice when I walk in is his stomach; it looks like he swallowed a basketball or three. Second is his wrist; it's bandaged from mid hand to elbow. The third thing is the stitches along the right side of his forehead, the area around it bruised. My eyes land on the swollen stomach. I notice the way is holding his stomach; hands resting on top a mix of comfort for him and protection for the unborn child.

"Hey Bobby," He says, taking one hand off of his stomach and grabbing the TV remote, turning it off.

"Dean what...?" he looks down at his stomach and cups the back of his neck, a defense mechanism he's used since he was four as a way of dealing with uneasy or uncomfortable situations.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" he asks and I nod, stepping further into the room. "Thanks Dylan." He says, referring to the male nurse.

"No problem dude, I'm going to go let your doctor know that your uncle's here." He exits the room, closing the door behind him. I grab a chair from the corner and pull it closer to the bed.

"How the hell did this happen?"

"What this," he touches his protruding stomach, "or this?" he raises his right arm and points to his stitches.

"Lets start with that." I say, pointing to his middle. He nods, resting his left hand on top of it.

"To start this whole thing out let me just remind you that I am straight and that this was an accident." I nod. "I was hustling some guys at pool in this bar and I was introduced to the best shots I've ever tasted. I can t remember what they were called, but they were awesome. Lets just say we all had about ten too many and the next thing I know I wake up in some guys apartment; he said he didn't remember what happened and I don't remember what happened." There's an off look in his eyes, like there's something he isn't telling me but its eating away at him. Damn emotional walls.

"Did you get checked out?" he gives me a pointed look.

"I'm getting there." I nod. He clears his throat. "So anyway I had no idea what happened but about a month afterwards I started to feel like shit so I went to see a doctor." He looks over to the table on the other side of the bed and grabs a glass of water, gulping half of it down. "So yeah, I found out that I slept with the guy and apparently he was on top, and before you ask yes I was checked for STD's and the tests came back clean." I nod, leaning back in the chair.

"And this happened, what, about seven months ago?" he chuckles, shaking his head no. I want to ask him more about this whole thing, demand answers, but I look into his eyes and can tell he doesn't feel good. I decide to ask simple questions and wait for the more heavy topics for when I bring him home.

"Try five months Bobby, there're three babies in here," he says while pointing to his rounded stomach. Just as I am about to say more, the door opens again to reveal a middle aged woman in a white lab coat, a smile on her face. She comes over to me and holds out her hand in greeting.

"I'm Doctor Williams, I've been taking care of your nephew." I shake her hand and nod. "We already did our final tests an hour ago and everything looks good, you're very lucky Dean." He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"So can I get out of here?" the doctor rolls her eyes.

"Yes you can, I'll have a nurse in here to help you get changed and out of bed." Dean nods, pushing himself up and hissing. "Hey take it easy," the doctor chastises gently, walking over to him and helping him sit up. Once he's leaning against the pillows the same nurse from before walks into the room. "Mr. Singer may I talk to you in the hallway while Dylan helps Dean change?" I nod, making eye contact with Dean. He nods and I follow the doctor into the hallway.

"What happened to him?" She sighs pointing to a bench across from us and leads me to it. Once she sits down she starts to explain.

"Dean came limping into the emergency room about a week ago with a bleeding gash on his head. He was holding his stomach and said that we needed to make sure they were ok before he passed out from blood loss. When we brought him back we discovered that his wrist was sprained, his knee was dislocated, and that there was a rapidly forming bruise on the right side of his abdomen."

"Are the kids ok?" she nods.

"Yes, they seem to be fine." She opens a folder and takes out an ultrasound picture, "This was taken an hour ago." The picture looks fuzzy, but you can defiantly find three babies in it. "See this baby right here?" she asks while pointing to the right side of the picture. "This was the one we were really worried about but it seems to be doing fine, no complications." She places the picture back in the folder. "Dean needs to be relaxing for the next two weeks, not bed rest but he shouldn't move around for more than thirty minutes a day. No stairs, healthy meals, plenty of sleep, and small amounts of exercise daily." I nod.

"Is there anything else I should know?" I ask while standing up.

"Deans going to be in some pain for a while, so I'm giving him a prescription for pain pills that are safe for the babies." She hands me a bag full of bottles and papers. "Also let him rest, he's been too worried about his babies to sleep." I nod in understanding, Deans always worried about the people he loves to the point of making himself sick. "Thanks for coming to get him."

"He's my nephew." She nods and walks us back to the room where a fully dressed Dean is sitting in a wheelchair.

"Well Dean, it looks like you're free to go." Dean smiles, but the amusement doesn't reach his eyes. "Now, I have your records in the bag, I want you to make an appointment in two weeks with your local hospital to have a check up on the kids." He nods.

"Thanks Doc." She ruffles his hair gently.

"Take care of those kids, Dean, you still have four more months to go." He groans, rubbing the left side of his stomach.

"Don't remind me, please; I'll be huge by then." the nurse and doctor laugh.

"Bye Dean, Mr. Singer." She shakes my hand and exits the room.

"Dean why don't you give me the keys, I'll meet you out front." He looks me in the eye before nodding.

"Be careful with her Bobby, she hasn't been driven in a few days." I roll my eyes while taking the keys from his hand.

"I don't have a death wish Dean, meet you out front." I walk out of the room and to the elevator.

Dean is pregnant, Dean. How does this even happen? Just& .ugh why is this so difficult to accept? And where the hell is John? Did he get Dean hurt? God the next time I see him he's going to see the business end of my shotgun.

I drive the Impala to the pickup area and spot Dean being pushed onto the sidewalk, the nurse laughing at something Dean said. I get out of the car and run to the other side, opening the passenger side. Dylan stops the wheelchair and switches the breaks on. He wraps his arm around Deans shoulders and helps him up slowly, Dean wincing in the process.

"You need to take it easy, Dean." Dylan insists and Dean rolls his eyes. The nurse lets go of Dean and grabs his bag, handing it to me. "Don't let him over do it Bobby." He says and I nod.

"Don't worry, when he gets to my house the only things he's doing is sleeping and eating." Dean rolls his eyes and walks to the car slowly, a slight waddle in his steps.

"Bye Dylan, kiss your wife for me." The nurse laughs and slaps Dean on the shoulder gently.

"Take care of yourself dude." He helps Dean sit down in the Impala before grabbing the wheelchair and walking back into the building, waving as he does. I get into the car and look at Dean shifting around in the seat.

"You ok?" He nods, leaning back.

"Yeah, lets just get going." I nod and start the car, driving out of the hospital parking lot and onto the road. The car is quiet for several minutes before I break the silence.

"What happened to you son?" he looks me in the eye, his eyes starting to look red from exhaustion.

"Can I tell you about this later? I really just wanna sleep." I nod, handing him my jacket from the back to use as a pillow.

"I'll wake you up when I stop the car, ok." He nods, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks for picking me up Bobby." I squeeze his shoulder gently.

"There's nothing to thank son; now get some sleep, you look like shit." He laughs, wadding the jacket up and leaning it against the door. He closes his eyes and rests his hand on his stomach as if it's meant to be there.

END OF CHAPTER 1! What do you think? Like it? Hate it? let me know.

Next Chapter. Deans Pov. They stop at a diner and Dean tells his story.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you guys for reading, I'm glad you guys like it:) **

**+Gotta thank my Beta ChelseaWinchester people, she's awesome! **

Chapter 2. Admitting. Dean's Pov.

I am instantly awoken as I feel my body jerk in my sleep. I look at Bobby to see his apologetic eyes.

"Sorry son, pothole." I push myself into a sitting position and hiss slightly at the tightness in my body. I look out the window, resting my left hand on my stomach as I feel the slight fluttering of the kids.

"Where are we?" I ask groggily

"We're about to hit Evanston Wyoming." He puts on his right turn signal and gets off the freeway. "The car needs gas and we need some food," he says, looking at my stomach. I feel the pressure of my full bladder and nod.

"Can we stop somewhere in the next five minutes?" he quirks his eyebrow slightly as he turns right into the town.

"How about thirty seconds?" he turns into a diner parking lot and parks next to the door. He pulls the keys out of the ignition and turns to face me. "You feeling ok?" I nod, opening the door.

"Yeah, three babies, one bladder, it's not a good mix man." I give him a small smile, trying to hide the pain I'm in. I can tell that he sees right through me, but he doesn't say anything. He opens his car door and gets out, closing the door behind him. I grab onto the car door and pull myself into a standing position, feeling the pull of my muscles on my stomach and the ache on my right side.

"Jeeze son," he grabs my shoulder to steady me, "take it easy." He lets me go when I have my balance. "You just got out of the hospital, you're going to be weak for a bit." I roll my eyes, closing the door.

"Wouldn't it be faster to go to the drive through?" he locks the door and hands me the keys.

"Your doctor said that you needed to eat healthy food, you're not going to be getting that at Burger King." We walk into the relatively empty self-seating diner and Bobby points to a booth in the back of the diner, away from the other customers, for us to sit in.

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes." He nods and walks to the booth. I spot the restrooms sign ahead and ignore the stares I get as I walk towards it. I mean, who wouldn't stare at a pregnant guy with a stitched up face, damaged wrist, and an apparent waddle? I know I would if I was them, but it doesn't make me feel any better. I push the bathroom door open and walk into a stall, thinking about what I'm going to do as I relieve my abused bladder.

I know that he wants me to talk about shit, that's why he chose a booth in the back, and he deserves to know something. I don't want to tell him about my stupid mistake with this hunt, why I even agreed to help them is beyond me, but it would be worse to tell him about how I _really _got pregnant. Every time I look at myself in a mirror, I see a weak failure; why did I let it happen?

I step out of the stall and wash my hands. _Tell him about the hunt, and he won't ask for the details about how this whole mess started. _

When I approach the booth Bobby gives me a small smile. I grab the side of the table and set myself down onto the seat, my stomach just fitting behind the table, and sigh in relief for having weight off my knee.

"I told the waitress to come back in a couple minutes, give you time to figure out what you want." I grab the menu with my good hand and give him a small smile when I see the water on the table.

"Thanks." I open the menu and feel my mouth watering at the pictures of food. I barely ate at the hospital because the shit they passed as food made me want to barf. Now I actually have real food in my sights, and I intend to enjoy it.

"What can I get you two?" A waitress in her fifties asks, giving us a warm smile.

"I'll take the chicken sandwich." Bobby sets his menu at the end of the table. She writes his order on her pad and nods. She looks at my stomach briefly before talking again.

"And what about you, sweetie?" I look her in the eye and feel like rolling my eyes, but I restrain myself.

"Cheese burger, please." I place my menu on top of Bobby's and see him shaking his head. The waitress writes my order down and walks away, leaving us alone to talk.

"That's not healthy Dean." I take a sip of water before talking.

"The hospital food made me feel sick, the smell of it especially, I just want to enjoy one thing before I start eating like a rabbit." He takes a delicate sip of his coffee, rolling his eyes before he sets the mug down.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" I look to the right to see that the six other customers were at the very front of the building and out of hearing distance. _Tell him this and he'll leave me alone about the other shit. _I take a deep breath and nod, leaning back and crossing my arms over my stomach.

"I stopped hunting about a month or so ago; started getting too big you know." he nods for me to keep going. "I got a call from this married hunting couple saying that they needed my help with a hunt, they heard that I was in the area and was good with werewolves. I told them that I was pregnant and couldn't hunt anymore but they insisted that I come and try to find a connection to the killings for them." I clear my throat and take a quick sip of water before continuing. "So I met them at this diner and they told me about what was happening in the town and gave me this huge ass file to look over." I set my glass of water down and rub the back of my neck. "After that I drove to a motel, got a room, and put all my shit in it. My legs were getting all cramped up so I decided to walk a couple of blocks, it was a small town. While I was walking this redneck asshole saw that I was pregnant and decided to voice his opinions about it." I laugh humorlessly, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What happened son?" I open my eyes to see Bobby leaning towards me.

"I broke his nose." He laughs, leaning back in his seat. "He looked like he wanted to hit me back but someone grabbed him and apologized to me, saying he was a drunk asshole and to ignore him." I shake my head and uncross my arms, resting them on the table. "After that, I went back to the motel and started to look through the documents that the hunters gave me."

"Who were they?" Bobby asks.

"This British couple, Isaac and Tamara." Bobby's eyes widen slightly.

"I know them, did they let this happen to you?" he asks, gesturing to my head and wrist.

"Around eleven that night I figured out that the connection between all the killings was that all of them were all pregnant men." Bobby's eyes darkened. "I figured it out too late because two minutes later the door's knocked down and the werewolf is growling at me." I rest my left hand on my stomach. "It threw me into a table first, then threw me into the wall; it liked to play with its prey first apparently." Bobby looks like he wants to shoot something. "As it came towards me again I shot it in the heart with a silver bullet."

"So Isaac and Tamara just left you there?" He growls.

"They came right after I killed it; they didn't realize that they were late. Tamara tried to check me over but I wouldn't let her, I pushed myself up from the ground and limped to the car."

"And you drove yourself to the hospital?" I nod. Just as Bobby tries to say something else, the waitress comes with our food. She places our food in front of us and we both thank her. I look at the burger in front of me and my stomach growls. I take the beefy goodness into my hands and take a bite, savoring the juiciness. "They used you and your unborn children as bait?" he asks incredulously. I nod, setting my burger down and grabbing the ketchup bottle, squirting a big glob onto the plate and sticking a fry into it.

"Apparently they heard from my Dad that I was too front heavy to hunt." I pop the fry into my mouth and stop myself from moaning in delight.

"And where is your daddy exactly?"

"He left a month ago." I give him a warning look, letting him know that I don't want to talk about my Dad right now. He nods and picks up half of his sandwich.

"Did you see those hunters after you got to the hospital?" he asks before taking a bite. I nod, swallowing my second bite of burger.

"Yeah, they came to _apologize_ about using my _unborn_ children as _bait_." I take a sip of water. "I yelled at them to get out of my room and security dragged them out." Bobby shakes his head as he takes a bite of his sandwich. He can tell that I don't want to talk about this anymore and for that, I'm grateful. We eat in silence for a few minutes, and when I finish my food, I'm still hungry. Bobby finishes his sandwich a few minutes after me and see's me eyeing his untouched French fries.

"Want these?" I nod and he pushes his plate to me.

"Thanks." I squeeze ketchup onto the plate and look at his slightly amused eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." He finishes his coffee and sets the mug down. "So do you know what you're having?" I nod, slamming another fry into my mouth.

"Two boys and a girl" I say once swallow the fry.

"Are you keeping them?" I bite down on another fry and drop the other half onto the plate, grabbing the napkin to wipe my hands off a bit.

"Yes." At first I didn't want to keep them, I wanted them to be with a family that could raise them right, but then the hunting accident happened. I was afraid that I killed them, and I never felt so scared in my life. When I found out that they were all ok I realized that I couldn't part with them if I tried. He gives me a look of understanding and picks up the bill.

"I'm gonna go pay for these while you finish those up." I nod as he walks to the front of the diner. As I eat another fry drenched in ketchup, I feel a hard thump from inside of my stomach and I stop what I'm doing. I place my hands on the sides of my stomach to see if I can feel it again and I am rewarded a moment later with a thump to the hand. I feel a smile form to my lips as I lean back slightly. I've been feeling them move around for a while, but never anything this strong. It makes it seem even more real, and it makes me realize that I care more for them than I value my own life.

"Son?" I look up to see Bobby's concerned eyes. "Everything ok?" I give him a small grin.

"Yeah." I put the last fry into my mouth and push myself up from the table, groaning as I do. "Let's go." I hand him the keys and he nods. We walk out of the diner and get into the impala. He puts the keys in the ignition and turns her on.

"If you need to stop for any reason while we're driving let me know ok?" I nod. He backs out of the parking space and onto the road, gets gas, then drives back onto the freeway. The more we drive, the closer we are to the only place I ever considered to be my home (other than my baby, of course), the salvage yard.

END OF CHAPTER 2!


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad that some people like this story:) I just wanna warn you people that I might not be too speedy with the updates for this story because this is a side project but it WILL BE COMPLETED! I plan for this to be between 10 to 15 chapters so and I'm gonna try to have at least one update for this story every two to three weeks. Thank you all for being patient with me, you all rule! **

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Fhyre.. She is an awesome fanfiction friend and a great writer. You guys need to read her stories people, they are amazing! **

Chapter 3. Offer. Bobby's Pov. Two Weeks Later.

I never imagined myself sitting in a waiting room at a doctor's office for pregnant men, but then again I never thought that the skirt chasing Dean Winchester would get himself knocked up.

"You need to calm down son, being nervous cant be a good thing right now." I say and he sighs.

"I'm not nervous." He insists.

"So why is your leg bouncing like that?" I ask, rolling my eyes. He takes his hand to hold his knee still and I chuckle lightly.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." He takes a breath and nods.

"It would help if we didn't have to wait here for thirty minutes." I give him a light pat on the shoulder then look to the car magazine in my lap.

"Why don't you try reading something, it'll pass the time." He leans back in his chair and rests his left hand on his stomach.

"Yeah I already skimmed through three national geographic magazines and look how that helped." He says with a sarcastic tone. The door opens and a nurse holding a clipboard comes out.

"Brown?"

"Ugh finally." Dean mutters to himself as he pushes himself up into a standing position with some difficulty. When he's finally standing he turns to face me. "Hopefully this won't take a half an hour." He says, then walks over to the nurse. I watch them go back behind the door then I look back a t the magazine.

The last two weeks have been a little…interesting… to say the least. In the past when Dean came to stay with me he was always loud and exciting, working on cars or trying to research for the next hunt; but this time it was quiet.

For the first three days he was asleep most of the time, too stiff to move around without wincing in pain, but after those three days though he did a complete one eighty. He didn't want to feel like a freeloader, and when Dean Winchester doesn't want to feel like a freeloader he does one of two things: leaves or overworks, and of course he decided to overwork himself. At first he started with small things like calling around to find car parts I needed or balancing my checkbook (_Dean can balance a checkbook even after the credit card scams…go figure_), but after that he started cleaning all the weapons and making rock salt rounds. I finally put my foot down when I caught him trying to organize my books at three in the morning.

But it wasn't the fact that he was trying to do too much that bothered me; it was that he's trying to hide himself behind too many walls. Any time I try to get more information out of him he changes the subject quickly, he never starts conversations, and when he thinks I'm not looking his eyes show an emotion of pain. Because of this silence I've been coming up with my own conclusions on how he got pregnant in the first place, and I just hope that my mind is over exaggerating…

"Bobby?" I jerk my head up to see Dean looking at me with a curious expression on his face. "Are you ok?" I look at the watch on my wrist to see that over thirty minutes have passed.

"Yeah." I set the magazine in my hands down onto the coffee table in front of me. "So is everything ok in baby land?" I ask while getting out of my seat and when I'm finally standing up I notice an emotion in his eyes that gives me a little hope; joy.

"We're all ok" he says, a small smile on his face. "He said I could start doing normal activities again." I nod as we head out of the waiting room and into the hallway.

"Oh like you haven't been over doing it already." He hits my in the shoulder.

"Hey I was doing way less then I normally do." He insists, and I won't admit out loud that I agree. Once we're inside the car I quickly put the key in the ignition and put it into drive, pulling right out of the space and onto the road.

"So I was thinking" Dean starts a few minutes later, "that since I'm better I should probably get out of your hair." I stop at a red light and turn to look at him. I look down to his stomach briefly before talking.

"Look Dean your over five months pregnant with triplets…" he cuts me off.

"I can take care of myself."

"I'm not saying you can't."

"So what are you saying?" The light turns green and I press my foot onto the gas. _Fucking hormones. _

"Dean I know you can take care of yourself just fine, you've been doing it since you were four, but I think you should stay with me."

"I don't need you to pity the poor pregnant guy."

"And I'm not." I argue. "Think about it; you're over five months pregnant with triplets, you need stability right now." If looks could kill I'd be six feet under right now.

"I'm not some fucking weak bimbo that cant handle being pregnant." I turn into the junkyard and park the car in front of my house, killing the ignition and turning to face him.

"Listen to me for a second; I'm not calling you weak and I know that you can take care of yourself, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't have to go through all this alone." His gaze drops from my eyes to the leather seat of the car. "And don't think about this only being because I don't think you should do this alone, but also the fact that I like having you here." The car is silent for a few moments. "I'm not demanding that you stay here, I'm just offering."

"I won't be able to stay here forever you know." he states, looking me in the eye again.

"I know, but staying here at least for the duration will let you get an idea of how you're going to live with three kids." He sighs, and a few minutes later he's nodding.

"Fine, but I have two conditions." I chuckle slightly.

"And what are those?"

"First I don't want you treating me like I'm made of fucking glass." I roll my eyes.

"Fine and the second thing?"

"You will never speak about any of my emotional shit to anyone." I want to laugh but I stop myself.

"You've got a deal." He nods to me before pushing himself out of the car.

"Idgit."

END OF CHAPTER 3! Like it? hate it? let me know!

P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes but its 3:30 AM and I wanna sleep people


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! I know I thank you guys for liking my stories a lot but when I see the stats for my stories and the reviews and stuff it makes me so happy:) So thank you people who like this story! You all get virtual hugs *HUGGING!* **

**P.S. Sorry for grammar mistakes but I'm putting this up at 1:30AM and I need to sleep soon because I'm gonna be dancing Ballet, Modern, and Jazz for 7 hours tomorrow so yeah. ENJOY! **

Chapter 4. The Truth. Bobby's Pov. 2 weeks later.

"So Singer, what's with you buying sun chips and ranch dressing every couple of days?" Tom, the owner of the small party store five minutes away from the junkyard, asks as he rings the grocery's up.

"My nephews been staying with me and he's been craving it." I answer, taking my wallet out of my back pocket.

"Craving them, like together?" I nod and he chuckles. "Pregnant right?"

"Yep; five and a half months with triplets." His eyes widen slightly and he whistles.

"Jesus that's gotta be rough." He puts the grocery's into a paper bag and grabs the money from my hand. "He staying with you for the duration?"

"Yeah, he was in a car accident a while ago so I thought it would be best for him to stay with me." He nods and smiles.

"You're a good man Singer." I roll my eyes.

"See you in a couple days Tom." He waves goodbye as I exit the store and walk to my car.

Things have calmed down a bit in the last couple of weeks; Dean isn't overworking himself and he's seemed somewhat calmer since he found out that the triplets were alright. I mean yeah I'm **still** trying to get used to the idea of Dean being pregnant but it's starting to get easier to deal with it now that I don't have to constantly worry about him hurting himself.

The main thing that's worrying me though is that he's hiding something big and it's bothering the shit out of him. It has to be terrible because if it wasn't he wouldn't still be effected by it like this or he would do a better job hiding it.

I park the car in front of my house and get out of the car to grab the bags from the back before going inside. I open the door and just as I am about to announce my presence to Dean I hear him talking.

"I already told you I don't want you fucking involved." I walk closer to the living room to hear the conversation better.

"You had no control over what you did, this isn't your problem." His voice sounds so pained and angry; I haven't heard him talk with this much emotion in weeks.

"I told you to stop calling me…I'm the one that has to deal with this and you aren't making this any easier!"I hear Dean pacing around the living room, something he's always done when he's upset about something. "I told you I'm fine…Just please leave me alone!" I hear him snap his phone shut and him plop down onto the sofa. I close my eyes to mask my concern before deciding to make my presence known.

"Dean I'm home!" I walk into the living room to see him rubbing his eyes. "Everything ok?" he turns to face me and plasters a smile on his face.

"Yeah everything's fine just tired." He pushes himself into a standing position with difficulty. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Dean you didn't need to make anything, I coulda whipped something up." He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah I'd actually like to eat good food for once this week." I give him a mock glare and shake my head.

"Just because you're pregnant boy doesn't mean I wont put you over my knee." He chuckles, bringing his hands up to his hugely swollen abdomen.

"Yeah good luck with that." He walks _waddles_ past me and into the kitchen. I follow and set the bags on the counter, reaching into the bag and grabbing something to put away.

"So did you make any more plans for the nursery?" I ask after I finish putting the groceries away.

"I don't want to take another one of your rooms Bobby." He says while grabbing two plates from the top cupboard.

"I don't have anything better to do with that room son, and I think a nursery would give this old lonely place a little life." He bites his bottom lip while nodding, setting the plates on the table.

"I'm thinking of painting it green." I nod, smiling at the choice.

"Green's a good color, I can help you start painting this weekend if you want."

"That would be great." He says with a small, tired smile. "Thanks" he hands me a beer and walks back to the stove to grab the food.

"It's not a problem Dean, if you want I can take you to the Baby's R Us two towns over to pick out furniture too." He sets the glass baking pan on the table and walks back to the fridge to grab a can of Sprite.

"I think I wanna wait and see how the paint turns out before picking out furniture." He explains, grabbing the back of the chair to help set himself down. "Enjoy." He says, gesturing to the food.

"Of course you made the only thing you can cook." I say while serving myself an enchilada.

"Hey I'm a great cook and you know it, I learned when I was four dude." He says, grabbing two for himself.

"So did anybody call while I was gone?" I ask a moment later. Sam takes a sip of Sprite while nodding.

"Yeah Nate called, said he'll bring the valve on Fri…" he's cut off by the sound of his phone going off. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the number, a look of anger flashing over his eyes when he sees who's calling him.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" I ask when he cancels the call and places his phone on the table.

"Nah, it's just some kid prank calling my cell, he's been doing it all day."I can tell that he's done talking so we eat the rest of our meal in silence.

"Is your back bothering you son?" I ask as we wash the dishes, watching Dean rub his lower back for the fifth time three minutes.

"Yeah just a little sore." He says then turns to rest his back along the counter as he dries the plate. I look to his stomach that looks to be as big as an eight month pregnant belly with one baby, wincing in sympathy.

"Why don't you go take a shower, relax those muscles? We can watch a movie afterwards or something." He thinks about it for a minute before nodding.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He places the dry plate in the cupboard then sets the towel down on the counter top. "I'll be back down in a little bit." He says then walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Several minutes later I hear the water running upstairs and I release the happy expression on my face and replace it with concern. I look to the table to see his cell phone and contemplate what I should do.

_Should I see who's been calling him or wait and talk to Dean about this? _

I grab his cell phone and go to the recent calls menu, seeing the same number with a Texas area code eight different times. I close my eyes and take a calming breath, knowing that this is the best decision.

"_Dean!" _A worried voice asks on the other line_. _

"No this isn't Dean, but I would like to know why you keep calling him."

"_Are you the friend Dean's staying with?" _

"Son I think I should be the one asking the questions; you've been making him very upset, you know that isn't good for him right now right?"

"_I'm worried sick about him, I mean he's carrying my child!"_ my eyes widen slightly.

"You're the one who slept with him while you were both plastered?" I ask, feeling anger rising in my chest.

"_I didn't do it I swear! I mean my body did it but it wasn't me_!" he yells out in panic. _"I..I saw me doing all those things to him but…"_ I cut him off.

"What are you saying?" I ask, feeling my eyes widen and dread filling my heart. _Please don't have what I think happened happened. _

"_You won't believe me, Dean said I wasn't crazy but that other people wouldn't believe me! I just want to make sure he's ok." _He practically begs.

"I'm a hunter like Dean. Just calm down and tell me what's going on."

"_I tried to stop him from doing it! I swear, please I didn't mean to make Dean upset I've just been worried sick!"_

"You tried to stop…Were you possessed!" The unnamed man on the other line starts crying.

"_YES!" _I grab the hand holding the cell phone with the other hand to stop myself from dropping it as I gasp.

Dean wasn't just raped but raped by a demon; this is worse then I could ever ave imagined.

End of chapter! So what did you think? Like it? hate it? let me know! Next chapter coming up soon, cant leave you guys with this type of ending for long now can I? 


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So I know that I left you with a huge cliff hanger in the last chapter but here is the second part of it. I hope you guys enjoy:) **

**P.S. People. New merman Story. Cirque du Mer. You like merman Dean? You'll probably like this story. And that my readers is my shitty attempt at advertising. **

**Warning; I don't describe too much in here but I do describe the pain after "it" happened and how Dean feels like he's broken. **

Chapter 5. Behind the Truth. Dean's Pov.

"So I'm guessing you guys like water huh?" I jokingly ask my stomach when I feel the movement from the triplets ease up. I turn the water off and pull the shower curtain back, grabbing a towel to dry myself off with in the process. I carefully step out of the shower and walk over to the mirror. "Jeeze you guys are getting big." I look at my stomach in the mirror, rubbing the side of it. "At this rate you're gonna be sasquatches like your uncle Sammy." I feel my heart drop slightly at the words, wondering how Sam was doing at college anyway. _Maybe I should try to call him before the triplets are born; let him now that he's going to be an uncle…_ "What is that?" I listen carefully to hear Bobby talking heatedly down stairs. _Probably talking with a mechanic about car parts. _I finish drying myself off and grab the clothes from the closed toilet seat; the boxers and sweatpants resting under by stomach and my shirt pulling tightly around it. _God I need new clothes. _

I walk out of the bathroom and walk down the rickety old steps carefully, holding onto the railing to help keep my balance. Once I reach the bottom of the steps I crack my back then walk towards the kitchen.

"And what is you're name exactly?" I hear Bobby's voice ask. "Dylan?" My eyes widen and I feel something shoot up to my throat.

"No…" I speed walk into the kitchen to see Bobby with my cell phone at his ear.

"If Dean doesn't want you here then it's his dec…" I walk up behind him and rip the cell phone from his hand. He turns around and gives me an apologetic look.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I push out, my voice laced with so much venom that it shocks me.

"Dean I'm sorry I…" I turn my back to him and bring the cell phone up to my ear.

"And you, leave me the fuck alone! Why the fuck do you fucking care all of a sudden that I'm carrying your children huh?"

"_Wait children?" _Dylan practically screams.

"Fuck you Dylan! If you call my fucking phone one more time I'll tell the police in Seattle that you did this after I covered your ass so you would get in trouble."

"_I…"_ I snap my phone shut before I can hear a response and throw it onto the table. I turn around to face Bobby again and he takes a step back.

"Son you need to calm…"

"YOU HAD NO FUCKING RIGHT!" He takes another step back and raises his hands in surrender.

"Dean you need to calm down remember what the doc…"I cut him off.

"Screw the fucking doctors and screw you!"

"Dean…"

"What the fuck did he tell you?" He closes his eyes for a moment, biting his bottom lip nervously before opening his eyes again.

"He told me that he was poss…" I raise my hand to make him stop talking, not wanting to hear the word.

"You had no right." my voice cracks at the last word and his eyes show a sad expression.

"Oh son…" He walks over to me and pulls me into this arms and it's then that I realize that I'm sobbing. He rubs my back in soothing circles. "Let's go sit down ok?" he asks after I start to calm down a bit. I nod and he shifts so his arm is wrapped around my shoulders and he leads me into the living room. He helps me sit down on the couch and he sits across from me on the coffee table.

I never wanted any one to know that it was a demon who raped me. It was bad enough that people knew I was weak for allowing someone to rape me but to have it be a demon, that's just...

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks after a few minutes. I look into his eyes, not seeing anger or disappointment, just sadness.

"I've kept it a secret for so long." I whisper after a moment while looking down, not really trusting my voice.

"Dean it's not good to keep things like this bottled up inside; tell me so I can help you." I shake my head.

"You'll be disappointed in me Bobby." He sighs, gently resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Look at me son." I lift my head till I'm looking into his eyes. "I could never be disappointed in ya, especially for something like this. You had no control over the situation."

"It was a demon Bobby, I should have been able to stop it…" he cuts me off.

"Dean; if you could have stopped it you would have." The room is silent for several long minutes before I say anything.

"Me and Dad just finished up a hunt in Seattle and I went to a bar to shoot some pool to get money." I take a deep breath, finding it really hard to tell Bobby this. "Someone put something in my drink and the next thing I know I'm in a motel room tied to the bed." He squeezes my shoulder slightly. "I tried to fight him Bobby." My voice cracks and I feel more tears forming in my eyes.

"I know you did son." He comforts.

"Before he…he said how he always wanted a piece of hunter ass so I whispered 'christo' and his eyes turned black." I feel like throwing up at remembering the pain so I place my hand over my mouth. Bobby gets up from the table and sits down next to me, rubbing my back to try and calm me down.

"Do you want me to get the trash bin?" I shake my head no. "You don't have to tell me the details about what he did if you don't want to." He says and I nod. _I already had to live it once, I don't want to remember the feeling again. _

"After he did it he kissed me on the forehead and smiled…"

**Flashback. **

"**Thanks for the good time Winchester." He takes his hand and caresses the side of my face. He laughs at the top of his lungs then screams as black smoke leaves his mouth. The body of the man sways back a little bit then he falls right on top of me and I scream in pain. The mans eyes shoot open and he jumps off of me. **

"**Oh my god!" he screams while looking at me. "I….i did this."**

"**N-no." I take a sharp breath in, my throat hurting too much from screaming. He walks over to me and I whimper. He takes a step back, tears coming from his eyes. **

"**I."**

"**You didn't d-do this, believe me." I say, knowing that this has to be as hard for him as it is for me. **

"**I…" He shakes his head and grabs his clothes, putting his pants on quickly and running out the door, leaving me tied to the bed sobbing. **

**I feel like I was ripped in half; it hurts to breath, to think. What did I ever do to deserve this? I..I feel so dirty, so violated, so un-human. **

**An hour later I hear the familiar rumble of Dad truck and I panic. I know I need help but I don't want anyone to see me like this. **

"**Dean I saw the Impala in the parking lot, how did you…" His gaze drops onto me and he gasps. "Dean!" he runs to the bed and unties my hands. **

"**Dad I…" I cry out but I can't even think of what to say. I look into is eyes to see him crying. **

"**Oh god Dean." He breathes out, grabbing his phone. "It's going to be ok, I'm getting you help, just try to breath ok." **

"**I'm sorry." **

"**Shhh" he says as he dials 911, "everything's going to be ok I promise." **

**End Flashback. **

"An ambulance came and I was taken to the hospital. Dad stayed with me the whole time, trying to comfort me even though I wasn't listening to a thing he was saying."

"God son." He continues to rub soothing circles on my back and I feel like a weight has been lifted from my chest because I'm telling him this. "So after that…?"

"After they released me Dad brought us to a hotel to stay in for a few days, get me back on my feet you know."

It shocked me that Dad was so understanding about this whole thing, I mean usually when I'm hurt he gets us back onto the hunt quickly and ignores the pain but not with this . He was there when I needed him the most and didn't pry. We would rent movies and eat greasy take out food and just try to get past what happened. He realized that I didn't like to talk about things a lot so he didn't force me to do anything and when we did finally start hunting again he started out with easy ones.

"We waited to hunt till I was ready, and it was about two months later that I realized that something was wrong with me." I pinch the bridge of my nose and rest my other hand on my stomach.

"I'm guessing you didn't realize that you were a man that had the genes to carry children?" Bobby asks and I shake my head.

"My abs were gone and I was throwing up constantly so I went to the doctor thinking I got an STD or something but then I found out I was two months pregnant with triplets." I wipe the tears from my eyes and look at him. "I freaked out; I mean a demon raped me, what if they were demos too?"

"Did you consider…" he trails off, not wanting to say abortion.

"Yeah I did, but then I looked at the ultrasound picture and decided that I didn't want to do anything without seeing if they were human or not. I called someone to ask if you can tell if unborn children are demons are not."

"Who did you call?"

"Some doctor who worked with hunters, and he made an appointment to see me in Delaware. He did a few tests and nothing happened so that meant they were human." I look down at my stomach. "I couldn't kill them." He pats my knee.

"I understand Dean."

"And at first I planned on giving them up for adoption but then after the whole werewolf thing I realized that I couldn't live without them." Bobby smiles.

"How did your Daddy take the news?" He asks after a few minutes of silence. I groan.

"I kinda didn't tell him till I was three and a half months pregnant." His eyes widen slightly.

"How could he not have noticed your stomach?" I look down at my big baby belly.

"I was wearing baggier clothes after the incident so he didn't really notice. Just when the morning sickness stopped we went on a hunt and I hurt my arm. Dad took me to the hospital because after the…incident." I don't want to say that r word ever again if I can help it. "He would take me to the hospital for things, he was more careful with me."

"So you didn't actually tell him?" I lick my dry lips.

"I kinda told the doctor when he wanted to take me in for x-rays and Dad was in the room." I'm glad that Bobby isn't asking about Dylan, he's just a long confusing topic that makes me angry.

"He didn't take it well I'm guessing?" I chuckle dryly.

"Better then I thought he would. He yelled at me till I cried five minutes later, then he apologized for being an asshole."

"The great John Winchester actually apologized?" He asks in shock.

"Apparently pregnant people hormones make him nervous but he respected my choice at wanting to have them." He nods and everything is silent for a while.

I thought that when I told someone the truth that I would break down and die inside, but I actually feel human again.

"I'm proud of you Dean." Bobby says, breaking the silence.

"What is there to be proud of?"

"You were able to get past all of this; if it were to happen to someone else they probably wouldn't be able to function." He pulls me into his arms for a hug. "Thank you for telling me son." We pull away a moment later and I sigh.

"I'm kinda tired." He nods.

"I bet after all of this, why don't you go to bed?" I nod.

"I think I just will." He helps me stand up and doesn't let go of my arm till I get my balance. "Night."

"Night Dean."

I walk towards the stairs and before I take the first step I feel one of the babies kick me and I rub the spot.

_Even though I didn't plan for any of this to happen I'm glad you guys are here. _

END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? hate it? let me know! 


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Here is the next chapter of the Secrets out! I know that it will seem a little weird but I wanted a little bit of a filler before there is more drama so here is this chapter:) **

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to DeansMuse for giving me a little idea for this chapter. You all should thank her people! **

**P.S.S. Lydia: Thank you so much for your review; I'm glad you were able to get a new chair and I'm sorry about the complications. I actually do have some questions and would like your help with Wheels because you love the story so much but there is one problem; you don't have an account and I don't feel comfortable with giving out me and Alice's fanfiction email account and I don't want you to have to put your email into a review for the whole world to see. So here is the first and most important question: How do we do this question and answer thing? **

Chapter 6. Protection. Deans Pov.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I yell in pain and the buzzing noise stops.

"Seriously man I think I should stop for a few minutes." The tattoo artist insists, giving me a worried expression.

"You're almost done." I bite out after I catch my breath.

"Give him a few minutes Bill." Bobby orders. The tattoo artist with the braided beard nods and stands up from his chair. "Dean this is the stupidest idea I think you've ever had."

"You think me wanting to protect my unborn children is stupid?" He gives me a 'shut up and listen' look.

"No, I understand completely why you want to get an anti-possession symbol tattoo but why on you're chest? You're pregnant son, your chest is…"

"Don't even say it." I know I'm almost twenty four weeks pregnant but that doesn't mean he has to remind me that my chest fucking kills because of it.

"Then why there Dean?" I sigh and lean back in the chair.

"In that book it said that if you have it over your heart the protection is stronger." He takes a deep breath and nods, rubbing my back gently.

I told Bobby my secret a couple of days ago and ever since then I've been worried; what if a demon tried to possess me right now? I had a nightmare about it and the demon went made me stand in front of a mirror and forced me to watch as he stabbed my stomach over and over again. When I woke up I decided that I needed to do something to protect us; I researched for hours trying to find the best way to ward off demons that would be safe while pregnant and this was the most effective way.

"You ok son?" He asks a moment later, watching me rubbing the side of my stomach.

"Yeah, they're kicking up a storm." He gives me a curious look and his fingers twitch slightly. "Wanna feel?"

"No that's ok…" I cut him off by grabbing his hand and placing it on the side of my stomach, pressing it down slightly to get one of the babies to react. I feel something press outwards from inside of me and Bobby gasps slightly. "Wow." I let go of his hand and he keeps his pressed to my bare stomach.

"That's one of the boys." A small smile comes onto his lips.

"And you have to feel this all the time?" I nod.

"By three babies." He whistles. "They're happy to meet their Grandpa Bobby." His eyes widen slightly and he looks me in the eye. "I'm sorry that was…" he cuts me off.

"You want me to be their grandfather?" he asks, a look of happiness in his eyes.

"Well yeah, you're like a father to me Bobby and you've been there for me when no one else has." His smile is blinding as he pulls me into a gentle hug.

"I would be honored to be their grandfather son." I feel tears prick my eyes and I sniff slightly. "You ok?" Bobby asks, pulling back.

"Yeah" I laugh, wiping the tears away. "Damn hormones."

"Are you ready to finish the tattoo?" Bill asks, walking back into the room and putting on a new pair of gloves.

"Lets just get this over with." He sits down in the chair next to me and grabs the drill looking thing. Bobby takes a hold of my left hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll be over in a minute." The drill starts back up again an I feel pain again. I close my eyes and squeeze Bobby's hand, trying to ignore the buzzing sound.

"All done." Bill ways several minutes later while setting the drill down and picking up a mirror. He lifts it up to show me the tattoo; a star in the center and flame like looking things surrounding it. "This is defiantly going to ward off demons man."

"Thanks Bill." He sets the mirror down and pats my shoulder.

"No problem man, anything to protect the buns in the oven from sons of bitches." Bobby snorts. "Let me just get this bandaged up and you'll be good to go."

"How much do I owe you?" I ask a moment later as he finishes covering it.

"Nothing man; your father helped me with a hunt a few years back so consider this me repaying the dept. You can put your shirt back on now." Bobby hands me my shirt and I pull it over my head.

"You need some new clothes Dean." Bobby says as he watches the fabric stretch tightly over my stomach.

"Yeah I do." I put my sweatshirt on and leave the zipper open. "But lets wait until after this weekend." He rolls his eyes as Bill hands me a jar.

"Put this on the tattoo two times a day for about two weeks, it'll make sure the tattoo actually sets."

"I will, thanks' again Bill." He smiles.

"Well you're free to go." Bobby extends his hand towards me and pulls me up into a standing position, not letting me go until I regained my balance.

"Bye Bill." We leave the tattoo parlor and get into the Impala.

"Tight fit?" Bobby asks with an amused expression on his face. I look down to see that there is about three inches of free space between my stomach and the wheel.

"Just let me enjoy driving my baby while I still can dude." He laughs as I start the engine.

As I drive back to Bobby's I think about how he's been there for me this last month and how in that time I actually feel like myself again, and then I think about Dad and Sammy. Where is Dad? Is he ok? Why wont he answer my calls? How is Sam doing at Stanford? Why wouldn't he talk to me when…

"So son when do you want to start on the nursery?" Bobby asks as I park in front of the house.

"How about now?" he groans.

"Dean we just got home, we have all weekend to do this."

"But if we get this done now then I can go and buy furniture this weeks." He sighs and nods, getting out of the car and walking around to help me out.

"Fine, just let me change into something I can trash." He says when we walk into the house.

"I'll meet you up there, I just need to grab a snack." He waves his hand as he climbs up the stairs to go to his room. I walk…._well really waddle but I really hate to admit it_…into the kitchen to grab a bag of Lays Potato ships, a can of Sprite, and a beer for Bobby.

"Are you sure you want to paint it this color?" Bobby asks as I walk into the room. I hand him his beer and eat a chip.

"Yeah." He opens a can of paint to reveal a light sea foam green.

"The great Dean Winchester wants to paint a room this color? I thought you would have wanted to paint it red or something." I roll my eyes and set the bag of chips down onto the table in the center of the room.

"I don't need your help painting this room you know." I insist while taking my sweatshirt of and throwing it out the room and into my room across the hallway.

"You're not getting on top of a ladder Dean."

"Ok." I hand him a roller. "Then stop complaining and starts painting." He grabs the tray he poured paint into and sets it on one of the shelves on the ladder.

"When you need to sit down you go and sit down ok Dean? I don't want you over doing it."

"I will don't worry Bobby." I roll my roller into the paint and rub some of the green liquid onto the wall. "See, great color for three innocent children." He laughs and climbs the ladder.

"I cant wait to see what type of girly furniture you choose for them."

"Shut up grandpa and start painting." He shakes his head in amusement and starts painting the wall.

_I never thought I would actually paint a nursery…jeeze this is messed up shit. _

END OF CHATER 6! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Thank you sooooo much for all of you who read and review and add this story to some form of list, if it wasn't for you guys this story wouldn't be updated as much. HUGS PEOPLE! **

Chapter 7. The Call. Deans Pov. One month later.

"BOY YOU BETTER BE SITTING DOWN UP THERE!" I hear Bobby yell from downstairs, making me roll my eyes in annoyance.

"I WILL ONCE I'M DONE WITH THIS! NOW STOP BEING A MOTHER HEN!" I hear him laughing and I can't help but chuckle while continuing to put the mobile up above the crib. "Your Grandpa Bobby is a worry wart kids." I feel a strong kick in response and I smile. Once the mobile is in place I take a step back, pressing one hand into my aching back, and admiring my work.

Three dark wood cribs in a row, all with green blankets to match the walls and mobiles above them. The walls are sea foam green with a circus boarder along the middle of the walls. On the back wall that each crib is against I have a small protective symbol painted in red hidden by small pictures.

"You guys are gonna love this." I say to my stomach, rubbing small circles into the side of. I look down at myself and can't help but wonder what happened to me. My stomach got bigger in the last month and I look nine months pregnant. "You guys are ruining your daddy's sexy body." I hear a chuckle from behind me and I turn around to see Bobby leaning against the door jamb.

"Looking good so far Son." He says as he walks into the room.

"Yeah but there is still a lot to do yet." I insist.

"We have time; you're only twenty seven weeks pregnant and the doctor your gonna go to full term."

"Yes the blessing of being a pregnant man." I say sarcastically. He slaps my shoulder lightly.

"Dinners ready." I nod.

"Finally, I'm starving!" he barks a laugh.

"You're always hungry!"

"Triplets here!" I state, patting the sides of my stomach.

"And yet the doctor says your underweight for a man almost seven months pregnant with triplets."

"Stop patronizing me and give us food Grandpa Bobby." He rolls his eyes and nods. We walk out of the nursery and towards the stairs. "Did that asshole pick up his car yet?" I ask as we walk down the stairs.

"Yes, god I haven't wanted to strangle someone that badly in years!" We both laugh as we walk into the kitchen where a steaming pot of macaroni is waiting on the table. My mouth starts to water as I quickly walk _waddle _to the table. He laughs as he opens the fridge. He knows I was craving this today and he was awesome enough to make it so I decide to let him laugh at me.

"Thanks man." I put some macaroni in my bowl and take a bite, moaning at the taste of cheese in my mouth. He sets a can of Sprite down on the table and sits down opposite of me.

"You're welcome son but slow down, I don't want you to choke." I take a sip of coke and nod. "When's the rest of the furniture for the nursery supposed to arrive?"

"In a few days, fuckers couldn't have it be here all at once."

"You know your gonna have to watch your language once their born right?" I sigh.

"Let me enjoy my cussing self while I still can because once their born I'm gonna have to filter what I say for at least ten years." He raises an eyebrow.

"Why ten years?"

"Then I can blame it on TV." We both laugh. After about two minutes of eating I hear my cell phone ring from the kitchen counter and I drop my fork. I give Bobby a confused look as he gets up to hand me my phone. "Hello?"

"_Hello is this Dean Simons?"_ A female voice asks.

"Yes this is he." Simons is one of the names my Dad used for medical things. I feel my heart rate begin to speed up as she continues to talk.

"_Sir I'm Linda Baker, a nurse and Jefferson City Hospital in Missouri, and I'm calling about your Father and Brother." _My eyes widen.

"W-what's going on? Are they ok?" Bobby pulls up his chair next to me and sits down.

"_About two days ago they were in a head on collision with a semi truck driver falling asleep at the wheel."_ I can hardly breathe as she continues her explanation. _"Your father broke his arm and a few ribs in the accident but has a bullet wound in his leg from before the accident. Your Brother has a broken leg and a few cracked ribs." _I feel tears escaping and I can barely talk.

"Are..are they gonna be ok?" I finally push out after a minute.

"_Sir we would appreciate it if you came down here"_

"I-i-I can…" I feel my hand shaking and Bobby takes the phone from me before I can drop it.

"Hello? I'm Dean's uncle what's going on…..." His eyes widen and he looks at me with sad eyes. "He's heavily pregnant but I'll drive him down….we'll get there as fast as we can, we're in South Dakota right now….yes one second." He sets the phone down onto the table and grabs of my shoulders. "Dean you have to calm down, this isn't good for you or the babies right now."

"THEY WERE IN A CAR CRASH!" I yell out and he just squeezes my shoulders tighter and shushes me.

"I know that son but you gotta calm down before the nurse talks to you again." I take a few deep breaths before nodding. He hands me the phone and I put it to my ear.

"_Dean are you there?"_ I nod before realizing she cant see me.

"Yeah." My voice cracks and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"_You need to calm down ok? Your uncle is going to drive you down here right away so try to stay calm. I'll see you soon ok? Bye Dean." _The line goes dead and I snap my phone shut.

"Son you need to calm d…" I cut him off.

"Drive me down there right now." I say, pushing myself up onto shaky legs. He stands up and grabs onto my elbow.

"Dean please…"

"NOW!" I cry, wiping away some of the tears from my cheeks. He nods and pulls me into his arm.

"It's gonna be ok son, ssshhh." I take a few deep breaths before pulling away.

"Please take me down there." He pats my shoulder.

"Of course I will Son. Get into the car, I'll be just a minute." I nod and walk towards the front door.

_Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok. _I think to myself over and over again as we drive away from the salvage yard, rubbing my stomach to try and calm the strong blows from the inside as the babies show their discomfort to me panicking.

END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! 


	8. Chapter 8

**AUHORS NOTE: Hey People! Well I don't really have that much to say so I'm just gonna start chapter 8. **

Chapter 8. Pain and Relief. Deans Pov.

Bobby turns the car into the hospital parking lot and parks the car. I go to grab the door handle when he touches my arm.

"Dean you need to calm down." He says, worry evident in his eyes.

"Bobby we need to…" he cuts me off.

"No you need to calm down before you go in there." I roll my eyes and open my car door, pushing myself up from the car. It takes me a few moments to get my balance and by that time Bobby's out of the car and standing next to me. "You're trying to put yourself on bed rest for the next three months aren't you?"

"I really can't handle your sarcasm right now Bobby." I brush his hand off of my arm and walk towards the emergency room doors. 

"Slow down Dean!" I can't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Bobby I'm fucking waddling like a penguin, I can't walk fast even if I wanted to." I walk through the door when I feel a slight twinge in my stomach.

"Dean?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look over to Bobby. "You ok?" I nod.

"Yeah I'm fine." I shake my head slightly and walk up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asks, looking up from a file in her hands.

"John and Sam Simons." The nurse turns to the computer and types something in.

"They're on the second floor, room twenty two." She answers, giving me a small smile.

"Thanks." I look to the left to see an elevator about fifty feet away. "Lets go Bobby." We walk to the elevator and push the up arrow button on the wall.

"Do you think Sam knows about that?" Bobby asks once we're on the elevator, pointing to my stomach. I whip my head to face him and I bit my bottom lip.

"I didn't tell him." _FUCK! If he doesn't know how is he going to react to seeing me like this?_

"Maybe you're Daddy did?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Well if he doesn't know about them," I place my hands on the sides of my stomach, "he's gonna find out in a moment." The door opens and we walk through.

"Well there's room thirty one, it should be down that way." Bobby states and I nod but before I can take another step a sharp pain shoots through my stomach and stops me in my tracks. "Dean?"

"I'm ok." I shake my head to clear my blurring vision before walking forward. We reach room twenty two thirty seconds later and I take a deep breath before walking in.

Sam and Dad are watching TV, both attached to IV's and scrapes and bruises all over their faces. Dad's arm is covered in a white cast and Sam's casted leg is suspended in the air by a traction. Sam turns his head to look at me and once his eyes land on my stomach his eyes widen.

"Dean!" Dads head whips towards me and a look of regret crosses his eyes.

"Son?"

"I.." another stabbing pain goes through my stomach and my head starts to spin.

"Dean?" I feel Bobby's hand on my arm.

"I don't fe…"My legs give out and everything goes black.

===========================Time Skip=============================

I wake up to my head pounding and the smell of antiseptic in the air. I open my eyes to see a white ceiling and Bobby and a doctor standing over me.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Simons." The Doctor, Miles as it says on the nametag, greats with a small smile as he shines a flashlight into my eye. I try to push myself into a sitting position but the doctor holds me down. "If you want to sit up press this button." He says, handing me a remote and pointing to the up arrow. As the bed moves I look at the IV in my arm and shoot the doctor a questioning look.

"What happened?" Bobby shakes his head lightly.

"I told you that you needed to calm down Son.."

"What do you mean, I was calm?"

"Not according to your readings Mr. Simons…" I cut him off.

"Call me Dean." H nods.

"Well Dean you're blood pressure was too high, you're blood sugar was too low, and you were dehydrated."I feel a lump form in my throat and I try to swallow it down.

"Are they ok? What were those pains earlier?"

"They're fine Dean, here." He flips a switch on a monitor and three fast thumping sounds resounding around the room. "Those are their very strong and healthy heart beats. The pain you were feeling earlier were Braxton Hicks contractions."

"Contractions?" I ask not liking the sound of that at all. _They can't be born now, they'd be too early! _

"These are just false contractions that get you ready for the real thing don't worry; they were triggered by the stress you were feeling." I nod, folding my arms over my stomach.

"So I'm ok right? I can get out of here and go to my family's room?" The doctor shakes his head.

"You're pregnant with triplets Dean, this is a higher risk pregnancy, we're gonna keep you on bed rest here for the next forty eight hours and make sure that all your reading go back down to normal."

"I can't stay here, my family was in a car crash!" the doctor places a comforting hand onto my foot and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I know that and I'm talking to some of the nurses in the male maternity wing to see if they would be willing to check up on you in your family's room, but you WILL get to see them I promise you."I close my eyes and bang my head onto the pillow behind my head. I want to argue with him but I'm too tired to say anything. "Just try to get some sleep, it's gonna be a while before we move you anywhere." He walks out of the room and Bobby sits in a chair next to the bed.

"Dean…" I cut him off.

"Save it Bobby." He looks into my eyes for a few seconds then nods. He stands up from his chair and clasps me on the shoulder.

"I'm gonna go check on your family son, I'll be back in a bit, try to sleep." He walks out of the room and I close my eyes and listen to the thud, thud, thud of the babies' hearts.

_I'm sorry you guys, I'll take better care of you I promise…. But fuck this whole…messed up shit! Fuck it to fucking hell!_

END OF CHAPTER 8! So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know! 


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! I'm really glad you guys are liking this story so far! Ok now before you read this chapter a lot of you guys might want to re-read chapter five because some of you are getting a big detail wrong. John knows that Dean is pregnant people and he left him when he was four months pregnant. Now with that said please enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 9. John. Deans Pov.

"_**I'd like to bring you back to x-ray your arm. I think it might be badly sprained but I'd like to make sure nothing is broken." I feel panic start to take over and I cant help but bring a hand to my swollen stomach. **_

"_**You can't do that." I say, looking the doctor in the eye. **_

"_**Dean they need to make sure you're ok." Dad insists from the chair in the corner. **_

"_**I'd rather not have x-rays done." I say after a moment.**_

"_**Is there a specific reason Mr. Jones?" The doctor asks, folding his arms over his chest. I bite my bottom lip nervously and look to the floor. **_

_**I didn't want my Dad to find out I was pregnant like this. I was going to tell him when I finally got the courage to tell him. I mean I know that I look like I'm five months pregnant with one kid already but the baggy clothes have been hiding it well. What if he's disappointed in me? Disgusted with me? What if he's leave me alone?**_

"_**What was that?" the doctor asks, leaning closer to me. I look up to my dad for a moment then back to the doctor. **_

"_**I'm pregnant." My Dads eyes widen and the doctor nods. **_

"_**I can assure you…" My Dad stands up an cuts the doctor off. **_

"_**Dr. Grayson could you please leave the room for a moment?" The doctor looks at him for a moment and nods. **_

"_**Of course." He closes the door behind him and my Dad turns to face me. **_

"_**Say that again Dean."**_

"_**I'm pregnant." I say, my hand still on my stomach.**_

"_**How did this happen?" he asks, and I can tell that he wants to yell.**_

"_**Apparently I have the carrier gene." I say, watching as his hand twitches. **_

"_**How can you be so irresponsible?" He yells, and I close my eyes. **_

"_**Dad…" He cuts me off. **_

"_**NO! How can you do this? Have you put any thought into this? How are you going to take care of this kid when we hunt all the time huh?"**_

"_**Three." I mumble. **_

"_**What was that?" I look up to him again. **_

"_**I said three, triplets." His eyes widen and he pinches the bridge of his nose. **_

"_**Oh that's even better Dean, how are you gonna hold a gun when you have three fucking babies to take care of?" I feel tears prick my eyes and I try to wipe them away. **_

"_**It's not like I chose this Dad." My voice cracks and I feel tears begin to fall. **_

"_**Yeah well if you kept it in your pants then…"And that line sent me off into a full out sob. **_

_**I can't take this. If Dad would have just been mad and walked out then fine, I would have cried probably but I'd be able to take it. But this? I feel arms wrap around me gently and Dad pulls closer, being careful with my arm. **_

"_**I'm an asshole Dean. I didn't even connect this with…" he trails off, not wanting to say 'rape'. "Everything's gonna be ok."**_

"_**I'm sorry." I croak out, but he shushes me, rubbing my back in soothing circles. **_

"_**Don't you dare say you're sorry…"I feel something shake my shoulder. **_"Dean?" I open my eyes to see white ceiling tiles. "Dean." I turn my head to the right to see my Dad giving me a small, tired, smile. "Hey son." I wipe the sleep from my eyes and reach for the remote that controls the bed.

"Should you be out of bed?" I ask, seeing the wheelchair as the bed moves so I'm sitting up.

"You're in worse shape then I am kiddo" he says with a small chuckle. He watches my hand as I rest it on my stomach. "You've gotten pretty big since I last saw you."

"Yeah that tends to happen when you have triplets inside you." I say with a small grin and he laughs. "You scared the shit out of me." He sighs, and squeezes my wrist gently.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"What happened?" he licks his dry lips before talking.

"We had the demon cornered and before we could do anything the demon possessed me." He pauses, looking into my eyes briefly then looking down. "To make a long story short your brother shot me in the leg, got the demon out of me, and while we were driving to the closest motel we got hit by a semi…" I cut him off.

"Was it an accident?" I ask.

"The driver was possessed." I close my eyes, nodding.

"Is Sam gonna be ok?" I ask after a moment, picturing the death trap looking thing his leg was in.

"He's a trooper, his legs gonna give him shit for a while but he'll heal. He had surgery on it right after we were flown in here and the doctor said that his chance were great." He pats my hand and leans back in his chair. "He was pretty shocked to see you."

"Shocked to see this?" I ask, pointing to my stomach, and he nods. "So you didn't tell him?" I ask, not being able to leave this matter alone.

"I didn't think it was a big deal…" I cut him off.

"Is that why you left?"his head tilts to the side; his eyes narrowing in confusion. "Is that why you left me alone?" a look of guilt passes through his eyes and he leans forward.

"Dean you have to understand that I did it to protect you…" I cut him off.

"That's not what it looks like." Hormones be damned, I can't take this anymore. Since he left I've been wondering why he did it so suddenly and now that I see that Sam is with him my mind is coming up with its own conclusions.

"Dean…"

"No. I just kinda find it a little "convenient" that right after you leave you start hunting with Sam again after he left the family business. What did you tell him to get him to start hunting again Dad?"

"Listen to me De…"

"Is that an order?" I ask snidely.

"YES!" I jerk back into my pillow and look down to the blanket. "I didn't mean to hurt you Dean, and I guess I should have realized that me just leaving suddenly was a horrible idea. I was trying to keep you safe. You were four months pregnant with triplets Dean, it's a higher risk pregnancy and at the time the only thing I was thinking about was keeping you and your kids safe." He sighs and leans back. "I saw that there was a fire at Stanford and I called your brother that night making sure everything was ok. He said that his girlfriend died in the fire and that she was pinned to the ceiling so I picked him up and we started hunting again." I feel my eyes start to burn and I curse myself.

When he left I fucking cried; there was only a note and several hundred dollars on the table and nothing else of his. He abandoned me when I was down, the only time I ever needed him, and now I find out that he replaced me with Sam. I always new he was obsessed with finding this demon but he would always say "family comes first"; was I just not important enough to him? I give him my whole fucking life and he gives me nothing.

"Nice to know that you think I'm such a hormonal fat person that I wouldn't have been able to handle you needing to leave."

"Dean." I shake my head, wiping away the stray tear that escapes.

"Where's Bobby?" Hurt runs through his eyes.

"He went to get a motel room ready for himself…" he gets cut off by a nurse coming in.

"Mr. Simons I need to bring you back now." She says, walking up to the wheelchair and wrapping her hands around the handles.

"Dean." He tries and I shake my head.

"I'll be seeing you guys later." I say, not even attempting to give him a fake smile. He nods.

"Get some sleep son." The nurse wheels him out of the room and once again I'm left alone.

**End of chapter! Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! I' m gonna try and update either Cirque du Mer, Blinded Abandonment, or Captured within the next few days so get ready for da fun!** __


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So here is the next chapter, I really hope you guys like it! I've really had some issues with this chapter because I wanted it to have the right amount of suspense because it's the first time we see what Sam thinks about Dean and I wanted it to be perfect. **

Chapter 10. Unexpected Reaction. Bobby's Pov.

"So your readings are looking good." The doctor says while going through his papers. "Your blood pressure isn't exactly where I'd like it to be but other then that everything is normal."

"Does that mean I can leave now?" Dean asks with tired eyes. The doctor nods.

"Yes you can go, but I'd like to talk to your Uncle while you change your clothes." He nods and looks at me. I hand him the plastic bag in my hands and he looks into it. .

"That's all I could find on short notice son." He gives me a look and I chuckle. "Hey it's not girly at all." He just shakes his head a little and throws the covers off of his legs. I follow the doctor out into the hall and close the door behind me.

"So these records show that he was in the hospital a little while ago?" the doctor asks and I nod. "The rest of his pregnancy needs to stay uneventful, I'm surprised he hasn't gone into early labor yet." I stop myself from rolling my eyes. _This is Dean Winchester he's talking about; nothing can stay uneventful for long. _

"I'll force him to stay on bed rest if I have too." He gives me a curt nod and scribbles something down.

"Well he stayed in that room for two days, hopefully that'll be a lesson for him." he holds his hand out and we shake. "I hope that everything goes well with the rest of your family."

"Thanks doc." He walks down the hall and I sit on the bench facing the door.

Because of some off readings the doctors decided to keep Dean in his own room for two days instead of transferring him to John and Sams room. John was able to visit a couple times each day but Dean was pisses off for not being able to see Sam.

"Hey Bobby" I look to my right to see John walking down the hall in his normal clothes, a slight limp in his step.

"What are you doing out of bed John?" he sits down next to me and breathes out.

"I got released" he rests his casted arm on his leg. "How's Dean?"

"He's changing into some normal clothes right now, he got released too." The door opens and Dean walks out of the room with a bag over his shoulder.

"Watch yourself Bobby; watch yourself." He says and John starts laughing.

"That is a pretty interesting shirt you're wearing there son."

"I hate you so much right now Bobby." I laugh out loud and a smile makes its way onto Deans face. The clothes he had in the bag wouldn't have fit him now so I had to go and buy some for him.

"I never thought you would be caught dead wearing a "rock the bump" t-shirt" John says once his laughing is under control.

"Well apparently not." He walks over to us as we stand, his hand pressing into his back. "How's Sam?" John gives him a small smile.

"They took his leg out of the traction this morning so he's on his way to recovery." We walk down the hall and towards the elevator. Once inside Dean turns to look at John with worry in his eyes.

"Have you guys talked at all about…everything?" Dean asks nervously, leaning against the wall of the elevator. The elevator door pings open again and we walk out.

"I don't know what's going on through his head right now, he's barely said anything about it." Damn it John! I know that Dean is an adult and can take care of himself, but he doesn't need this shit right now.

"Well what did he say?" We stop outside of Sams room and Dean looks at John.

""Deans pregnant" and "Wow". I tried to talk to him about it but he didn't really want to." Dean bites his lip nervously and nods. "I didn't want to make him too stressed after everything so I didn't push it." I watch as Deans hand twitches slightly and I suppress a sigh at Johns stupidity.

"Hey Dean why don't you head on in, I wanna talk to your Daddy for a moment." He gives me a small smile and goes into Sam's room.

"Hey Sammy" the door closes behind him and I turn to glare at John.

"You are an asshole Winchester." His face turns hard as he looks at me.

"What's you're problem Singer?" I chuckle humorously

"It's always been like this John; you act like Sam is more important than Dean." His glare hardens.

"You have no fucking right…"I cut him off.

"No you don't have a right John! I've watched them grow up John; it was always "Dean watch Sam" and "Dean make sure Sam's safe", what about him John?"

"Sam went through surgery Singer!"

"And Dean is carrying three lives inside of him! What's more important; being a little drowsy and achy after surgery or a high risk pregnancy that involves the kids and Deans life?" He shifts back slightly. "You have no idea how much shit your son has been through lately, and the least you could have done was try to make this easier on him. Do you know how worried Dean's been about this? About seeing Sam again?"

"Of course I know…" I cut him off again.

"Do you? Did he tell you that he wasn't allowed to be with you two because of how stressed he was?" His hard look softens slightly. Dean told John that he stayed there for other reasons, not because he's 'showing weakness by nervous'"

"Why didn't he tell me that? Why didn't you?"

"He didn't want you to worry about him but I guess you never worry about him do you?"

"He's not a weak person Bobby." The fact that he even thinks I'm calling Dean weak angers me.

"You have no idea how strong your son is John; no idea." I walk past him and open the door to Sam's room. I stand in the little hall way for a moment and listen to what's being said.

"So how's your leg feeling?" Dean asks in a weird tone.

"Fine." His tone is clipped,

"How bad was it broken?" Now I know why Dean is speaking in that tone; he's desperate to fet an emotion out of Sam.

"Pretty bad, but they fixed it up good." I cant take this any more so I make my presence known.

"Hey Sam." I look at Deans eyes to see his expressions walled off; shit.

"Hey Bobby." Sam says tiredly, giving me a small smile. I pull a chair up next to Deans and I pat him on the shoulder as I sit down.

"How's it feel to be free from that leg torture thing." I ask.

"It's amazing man." He says, happiness soaking through his voice. _What the fuck?_

"Hey boy's" Johns voice comes up from behind me and a moment later I see him in my peripheral by Dean; he stands behind Dean and rests his hand on his shoulder.

"What took you so long Dad?" Sam asks.

"Nothing, just had to go to the bathroom quickly." He makes eye contact with me briefly before looking back at Sam. "You know what, this is great." Dean chuckles.

"What's great exactly? All of us in a hospital room?" John bumps his knuckles onto the top of Deans head gently.

"The family being together again; you, me, Sam, and Bobby." Sam looks Dean in the eye for a moment with a face smile on his face, avoiding looking at his stomach. The room is silent for a few minutes before Dean pushes himself up into a standing position.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Dean says as he walks out of the room. I make eye contact with John and he nods his head at me.

"I'll be back too; I need to get some coffee soon or I'm gonna crash."I stand up and walk out of the room and find Dean leaning against the opposite wall, his hands resting on the top of his stomach. "You ok Son?" He looks up at me a swallows.

"This is worse than I thought Bobby." He says, and I can tell he's fighting the hormones raging through his body. "This isn't like Sam at all; this silent thing."

"Maybe he's just loopy from the drugs." I lie, trying to make Dean feel better.

"This is Sam we're talking about here Bobby. I thought he was gonna yell at me or something, not ignore looking at my stomach at all." He breathes out and crosses his arms over his chest. "I hugged him right when I got in there and he stiffened in my arms Bobby, stiffened!" He blinks back the tears in his eyes and I sigh. I walk up and lean against the wall next to him and bump my shoulder into his.

"We'll figure out what's going through his head Dean."

"He's never looked at me like that before…" I cut him off.

"Dean you just got out of the hospital, don't make them re-admit you." He takes a deep breath and nods. "I know that this is a horrible way to be reunited with the family you love but you cant stress it; promise me." He looks me in the eye and nods. "Good." We pushes himself off of the wall and walks towards the bathroom that's about twenty feet away.

_First John was an asshole now Sam is a dick; fuck life. _

END OF CHAPTER! Like it? hate it? please review and let me know! Sorry for any mistakes; I'm too tired to look through this in detail and I don't wanna wait to put this chapter up.


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! Ok so a few days ago I saw my dance teachers new born baby girl and she is the cutest thing ever! She has huge ass eyes and the cutest little chubby cheeks ever. Aren't babies cute people? And seeing her made me wanna update this story quickly so here is the next short chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it and envision Dean's future babies:) **

**P.S. So I did the math and I'm calculating that Dean is about 32.5 weeks pregnant. Just thought you guys should know. **

Chapter 11. Feel. Deans Pov. One week later.

I hear a knocking behind me and I look back to see Dad leaning against the door jamb.

"Hey Dad." I give him a small smile from where I'm sitting and he smiles back.

"You've done a lot in the last few days haven't you?" He asks, stepping into the nursery. "You haven't been over doing it have you?" I roll my eyes.

"I've been taking breaks and asking Bobby to lift the heavy things." I say, rocking back and forth gently in the new rocking chair. He sits down on the stool next to the middle crib and sighs.

"I never imagined you building a nursery son," he says with a chuckle, "but the role kinda fits." I stop rocking.

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

"I mean you raised Sam since you were four years old and whenever you're around children you just go into 'make this child happy' mode; you're a natural Dad." He leans forward, resting his un-casted arm on his knees. "And I can tell that you love those kids that are inside of you to death." I chuckle lightly and rub the side of my stomach.

"Yeah I've been in the hospital several times since this has happened, that's great parenting right there." I say sarcastically.

"Don't be like that Dean. You'll be the perfect Dad and you know it." He stands back up and walks over to the dresser I finished putting up.

"How's your arm Dad?" He looks at me over his shoulder and gives me a shit eating grin.

"It's perfectly fine, the doctors just don't agree with me yet." I laugh and he walks over to me, reaching his hand towards me. "Let's go downstairs for some lunch, then I'll help you finish this nursery up."

"Dad you don't need to help, you should be resting." I insist.

"I wanna help you son, these are my grandbabies we're talking about." I bite my lip to stop the tears from falling. _Stupid fucking hormones!_

"Thanks Dad." I give him a smile and grab onto his hand. He pulls me into a standing position and doesn't let go of my hand until I find my balance.

We came back to Bobby's a few days ago and every things been tense between me and Sam; he avoids me as much as he can and he won't even acknowledge my pregnancy. Do I disgust him that much that he cant even stand to look at me? Am I that evil in his eyes that he's punishing me? It's not like I CHOSE to do this, I was FORCED! Is it wrong that I didn't want these kids to be killed or have a bad life just because they were created in a horrible way? I gave him my fucking life since I was four years old, I thought I deserved his respect but I guess I was wrong.

"Sam me and Dean are having some lunch, do you want anything?" I hear Dad ask from the living room as I open the fridge. I hear the TV turn off and the sound of Sams crutches hit the floor. _So the show starts. _

"Look who's back from the dead." I say jokingly when Sam comes into the kitchen. "Those pain meds are turning you into a zombie." Dad chuckles and Sam just nods his head slightly.

"Yeah meds do that to people." He sits down at the table and lays his crutches down, extending his casted leg outwards.

"And so does you're cooking." Dad says as grabs plates from the cupboard. I take the towel on the counter and whip it at his arm.

"Hey my cooking is awesome thank you very much." He laughs and ruffles my hair playfully.

Dad's been acting weird to; he's never usually this friendly. He's making jokes, trying to be helpful, and is acting like the apple pie life type of Dad that Sam always wanted. I mean at first I was kind of cautious of this behavior, but now I just take it in. I don't know how long he'll be this caring person but I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts. I feel a kicking at the right side of my stomach and a thought pops into my head.

"Dad come here for a second." I say as I stop spreading mayo over a piece of bread.

"What is it?" He asks, looking a little worried. I give him a grin and I grab onto his hand, placing it on the side of my stomach. The girl kicks his hand and Dad takes a breath in. "Wow." He says, his eyes bighting a little bit.

"I thought it was about time you met your granddaughter." He laughs.

"God I remember when your Mom would have me feel you and Sam moving, it was always so amazing." I smile at the mention of Mom as his hand pulls away. "Those kids are going to be a handful when they're here, good luck with that Son."

"Oh I don't need luck, I have Winchester genes in me, I'll be acting on pure instinct." I hear a chair scrape behind me and I turn to watch Sam stand up.

"I'm actually feeling kind of nauseous from the meds, could you save me one of those sandwiches?" he asks as he brings his crutches under his arms.

"Sure, have a good nap dude." He hobbles out of the room and I lean back against the counter, bringing my head back onto the cabinet lightly to make a small thud noise.

"I'm sorry Dean." Dad says, a look of anger and regret in his eyes.

"What ever, I'm getting used to it." I lie, not wanting Dad to worry too much. I finish preparing the last sandwich and I grab the plate. "Let's eat shall we?" he nods and grabs some drinks from the fridge.

_Great. Just fucking great._

**END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! I wrote this chapter to set the scene for Sam finally showing his emotions so I hope you guys are pumped for the next update:) **


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So this is the chapter that you've all been waiting for, you get to learn the reason for Sam being an asshole that we all wanna punch! I hope you guys enjoy:) **

Chapter 12. The truth. Deans Pov.

I jerk back slightly as the cold gel is squirted onto my stomach.

"You think I'd be used to this by now." I say, watching as the doctor grabs the paddle and sets it on my stomach.

"Son your mother never got used to it either." Dad says with chuckle from the chair in the corner.

"And there they are." The doctor says, pointing to the human looking blobs on the screen. Dad stands up from his chair and looks at them closer.

"Pretty sweet huh Dad?" I ask, looking at them in aw. I know I've seen them with the ultra sounds a lot but it always feels like the first time; the joy of them never goes away.

"Yeah they are." Dad squeezes my shoulder and gives me a smile.

"Hmm." The doctor murmurs to himself and I look up, fear creeping into my chest.

"What?" the doctor looks at me with an apologetic look.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you; I'm just surprised."

"What are you talking about?" Dad asks, trying to get the doctor to answer quickly.

"Triplets are usually born early, but they don't seem to be in the right position." He trails off and I feel even more panicked.

"Is this bad?"

"It's more common for males to go close to full term with multiples than women because you generally have bigger body structures, don't worry about it at all." The doctor says, and Dad gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The doctor turns off the machine and hands me some paper towel. "Well that's all for today but I'd like to see you in a week to watch these babies movement."

"Yeah sure." I wipe the gel off my stomach and Dad helps me sit up.

"Do you have any questions?" I shake my head.

"I'll ask you next week." The doctor looks at my father for a moment then gives me a small knowing smile, realizing that I don't want to ask these questions with my father here.

"Alright; Well I guess I'll see you next week." The doctor extends his hand out to Dad. "It was nice to meet you John."

"You to." Dad shakes his hand and the doctor leaves the room. "Let's get you off that exam table shall we."

I'm fucking huge and I can barely move anymore without something hurting; I don't feel like this is my body anymore. I mean I love these kids to death and all, but being pregnant with triplets is hard.

"Got your balance?" Dad asks once my feet are on the ground and I nod. "Well let's head out."

I'm fucking huge and my emotions are all over the fucking place. I can't stand this drama shit at home anymore! I'm fucking terrified about having everything ready before the kids are born, Dad is too nice, and Sam is being a dick. I'm getting too pregnant for this shit!

"Need to stop anywhere before going back to Bobby's?" He asks once we're in the car as he starts the engine. _I cant fucking take it anymore. _

"Why are you acting like this?" I finally ask, turning my head to look at him.

"What?"

"You've never been this nice before; why are you acting all buddy buddy?" He looks me in the eye for a moment then sighs, turning off the car and turning to face me fully.

"I wasn't the best father in the world while you were growing up, let alone after I found you in that motel room…" I cut him off.

"You were fine Dad." I defend. He gives me a small, sad, smile.

"No I wasn't; I put too much responsibility on you when you should have been a kid." He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "And after you were raped I didn't try to talk about it with you…" He trails off. "Just…you need family now more than ever and you deserve to have your Dad actually acting like a Dad on not some drill sergeant." I feel my eyes start to burn and I curse myself.

"Fucking hormones." I mumble, wiping away the tears, and dad just chuckles.

"It's ok son." Dad squeezes my shoulder comfortingly. "You have a while yet to still use the hormones excuse." I laugh as I wipe the last tears away. "So are we good now?" he asks.

"We're good." He smiles and starts the engine back up. He backs out of the parking space and drives out of the parking lot. "Dad." I say after ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Has Sam talked to you?" He scratches behind his ear and sighs.

"Don't let him stress you out Dean, you don't need that right now." I roll my eyes.

"He's my brother Dad, I can't not worry about him." I shift my body in the seat to find a more comfortable position. "I'm gonna force him to talk."

"Dean…" I cut him off.

"No; I've let him be an asshole about god knows what for too long and I can't take it anymore." He stops at a stop sign and he looks at me briefly before going.

"How do you wanna do this?" He finally asks.

"I don't know, something will come to me when the time comes." He pulls into the salvage yard and parks the car by the front porch.

"If you need my help with this just say the word."

"I need to do this alone." He nods and gets out of the car. My door opens a moment later and I grab onto his outstretched hand. He pulls my into a standing position and doesn't let go of my hand till I find my balance. "I also need food so I'll be in the kitchen." He laughs and we walk into the house.

When I step into the kitchen I see Sam sitting at the table finishing up a sandwich while reading the newspaper. _This is your only shot Dean, don't chicken out now._

"Hey Sam." He looks up at me with a guarded expression.

"Hey." I close the kitchen door behind me and walk over to the fridge to grab something to drink. _Can't escape so easily now._ I open a can of Sprite, take a sip, and go to sit across from him at the table.

"How's your leg?" I ask, trying to build up the courage to question him about being a dick.

"It's better." He answers, setting the paper down and grabbing one of his crutches from the floor. He stands up, puts the crutch under his arm, grabs the dirty plate from the table, and hobbles over to the sink. He leans his hip against the sink for balance and leans his crutch along the counter. He turns the sink on and starts to wash the dishes that are piled in the sink. _Trying to dismiss me huh Sammy?_

"What's your issue dude?" He puts a plate into the dish washer.

"What are you talking about?"

"This cold shoulder bullshit." It takes me three tries to finally stand up from the chair. "You're not a kid anymore Sam, tell me what the hell your problem is." His shoulders tighten a little.

"Nothings wrong Dean." He says, and I can clearly tell he's lying. I walk towards him, leaning up against the counter about three feet away from him.

"Bullshit." He sets a glass onto the counter. "Stop lying and tell me what the fuck your problem is!" He chuckles humorlessly and continues to clean the dishes.

"You know what's funny?" He asks. "You actually think you can raise these kids correctly." He states, and I feel my hand going into a fist.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You're a hunter Dean, always have been and always will be, you'll drop them off at some shitty motel somewhere and they'll grow up to be fucked up like you."

"You don't know anything."

"Don't I?" He sets two more glasses down onto the counter and looks at me. "Look at yourself Dean; you're not even trying to take care of these kids yourself, you're pulling Bobby into your mess." He goes back to the dishes and I feel my eyes start to burn.

"I raised you since I was four years old; you have no right to question my parenting skills." He sets down another glass.

"And look how that turned out Dean." He turns the water off. "We're fucked up." I feel a sharp kick at the left side of my stomach and I rub small circles on the area. Sam looks at me rubbing my stomach with blank eyes.

"You have no right…" He cuts me off and grabs his crutch.

"No. You'd be better off putting these kids up for adoption so they can be in a loving family." He starts to walk away and I explode.

"Fuck you Sam!" I step away from the counter. "You are a selfish fucking prick you know that? You don't know what I've been through you ass! You have no fucking idea how it feels to be drugged, tied to a bed, and forced to live through the most painful and violating thing in existence! I hate the fact that they were brought into this fucked up world this way but I love them to death! Out of all this shit something beautiful came out of it and I will do anything to make sure they have the best life imaginable! You don't even know…" I grab his shoulder and everything goes wrong.

He turns around and pushes my hand off of his shoulder. I jerk back and the next thing I know I'm falling down. I reach out behind me to try and grab onto something but I only hear the shattering of glass. My upper back hits the edge of the counter top and I slide down onto the floor.

"I don't know!" He screams. "I was going to be a Dad Dean; Jessica was three months pregnant when she was killed! Not only was the woman I love murdered but my child never got the chance to live! I wanted a normal family all my life and when I finally get something beautiful in my life it gets ripped from me!" He takes a deep breath. "How is any of this fair? How can you get something so wonderful in your life and I get it taken from me? You don't deserve these kids! I wish my child was alive and yours were taken instead!" Dad pops up behind Sam out of nowhere and grabs him.

"Sam that's enough!"

"Dean?" Bobby crouches down next to me. "Shit son." He grabs onto my right arm and I look down.

"Oh god." I finally register the pain in my arm and the sight off my arm covered in blood and glass makes me sick. I slap my left arm against Bobby in panic. "Sick." I gasp out and his eyes widen in worry. He uses all his strength to pull me up and he practically carries me into the bathroom. I drop down onto my knees painfully, a sickening crack sound echoing through the room, and I throw up into the white toilet bowl.

"Shh it's going to be ok son." Bobby sooths, rubbing circles onto my lower back. "Just let it out." In between the heaves I sob hard, my mind too fried to pinpoint the exact reasons for feeling like I wanna crawl into a hole and die. "You're going to be ok Dean." Bobby says as he presses something cold onto my head.

"No I'm not!" I practically scream, and Bobby pulls me into his arms.

"Shh." He rocks me from side to side as I sob into his shoulder.

_Kill me now. _

**End of chapter! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! I'll try to get the next chapter of this up within the next few days. It'll be in Bobby's pov. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. It's 3 am and I wanna get this up quickly. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So here is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it:) **

Chapter 13. Comfort. Bobby's Pov.

"Almost done." I say as I fish out the last of the glass in Deans arm. "just a few stitches and you'll be good as new." The only sound that comes from Dean as a shuddering breath and my heart breaks even more.

After Dean started to calm down I looked at his arm and remembered that I needed to clean it out. I helped him sit down on the closed toilet seat and picked up the tweezers to get the shards of glass. As I picked the glass out of his arm I heard yelling from downstairs and every time Sam yelled something Dean would visibly flinch.

"And there." I finish the last stitch. "See that's not so bad, let me just bandage that up quickly." As I grab the gauze I mentally kick myself. _Good job treating Dean like a damn child. _I wrap his arm up and look at his blood shot eyes, keeping the look of anger out of my face. _Where did I put my shot gun again?_

"Thanks." Dean says quietly while looking down at his arm. We sit there quietly for a minute then he looks back at me. "I think I'm going to go…" he trails off, making a move to stand up. I nod and pull him up gently. He starts to walk out of the bathroom but he stops when I touch his shoulder.

"Everything he said is wrong, you know that right?" he look at me over his shoulder but doesn't say anything. _Fucking Sam!_ I think to myself as I watch Dean walk into his bedroom, closing the door behind him gently.

Sam just broke Dean in ways that I didn't even know were possible. He has no idea what Deans been through, what he has felt, or what he has sacrificed. He never asked him point blank 'so what are you planning to do once they're born?' He's just like his fucking father; they always say shit or do shit to Dean without thinking about how it would affect him, then Deans heart gets broken.

I walk into the kitchen and when I see Sam rage fills my mind again. I walk up to him, bring my arm back, and slug him in the face.

"Fuck Bobby!" he yelps in surprise as my fist hits his cheek. He falls out of his chair and onto the ground with a 'thud' and I feel John pull me back.

"Don't you touch my son Singer!" Something in me snaps and I whirl around to face John.

"Oh that's rich asshole; I can't hit Sam after everything he just did to Dean on purpose, but you can practically beat the shit out of Dean after the flagstaff incident?" His eyes widen and he takes a step back.

Flagstaff oh how I remember that well. Sam ran away for two weeks and got his own place to live and a dog several years ago. Dean tried to find him, hell he called me so I could help him, but before we could find him John came home. After they found Sam John dropped Dean off and when I got a look at on my porch with a half swollen face my heart broke and thoughts of killing John went through my head.

"You have no right to tell me what to do Winchester." I warn, and turn back to Sam. "And you; you have no idea what you just did do you?" regret goes through his eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like tha…" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"Shut the fuck up." He closes his mouth and looks at me. "You don't know anything Sam. You don't know how much Dean loves those kids." I point towards those stairs. "You haven't seen how much work he put into making that nursery, that room was made out of fucking love." I drop my arm down. "You have no right to tell him that those kids should die for the sake of your dead unborn child." He looks down onto his lap, looking ashamed, and a minute later he looks back up.

"He's a hunter, he won't wanna settle down." He says matter of factly, but the look in his eyes makes me realize that he's streaming off bullshit.

"Did he tell you that he has a bank account; a real, one hundred percent legal one?" he shakes his head. "He made it right after you left; he didn't know if he would ever see you again and incase he died he wanted to make sure you were taken care of. There's sixty thousand dollars in that account." His eyes widen. "I don't know how the hell he got all that money but now he's going to use that for him and his kids."

"Why didn't he ever tell me that he had money?" John asks behind me.

"He didn't want you to take it." He looks like he wants to argue. "Oh don't give me that shit John, you know you would have used it for hunting crap if you got your hands on it." He gives me a guilty look, then looks down to the ground.

"Sam. Dean was raped, raped! You have no idea what something like that does to a person." He stares at me blankly. "He was raped and now he has three kids that he has to raise because of it. Yeah he hates how these kids were made, but he loves those kids so much." I pinch the bridge of my nose. "All he wants is support from his family, but after everything he's done for you, you can't give him something so small as your own support." A hint of guilt goes through his eyes and I sigh. "You two need to leave for a while."

"Now wait a minute Bobby…"John starts, but I cut him off.

"No John. Dean doesn't need you two here right now and I think you both need to go to the motel that's in town for a couple of days." They stay silent. "Don't make me get my shotgun." John moves to help Sam stand up and hands him his crutches.

"Bobby." John says after Sam hobbles out of the kitchen. "Is Dean ok?" He asks, guilt evident in his eyes.

"Not by a long shot."

"Am I allowed to come and see him tomorrow or will you shoot me?"

"I don't know yet." He nods and walks out of the kitchen.

After they pack up their things and leave I walk upstairs and open Deans door.

"Dean?" I look around the see the room empty. "Dean?" I say a little louder.

"In here." His voice travels through the hall, coming from the nursery. I walk in there to see in the rocking chair Dean rocking back and forth gently, his eyes trained on the three cribs.

"You doing ok son?" I ask, kneeling down in front of him. His eyes never leave the cribs as he shakes his head no. Neither of us talk for a long time, the only sound in the room being the creaking wood of the rocking chair.

"Am I making the wrong choice?" he asks nervously a few minutes later.

"Fuck no Son, you made the best decisions you could possibly make." He rubs his red eyes slowly.

"I'm going to be a shit parent Bobby." _I should have shot fucking Sam Winchester! _

"I don't ever wanna hear that shit come from your mouth again Son. You are going to be a great father. You love those kids in you so much, and you've actually planned for the future." I rest my hands on his knees. "You have some money, you've been helping me around the junkyard with the clients since you've been here, you plan on trying to get a house around here in a few years after things settle down and these three are a bit older…" he cuts me off.

"I dragged you into this."

"These are my grandchildren; I would give them all my vital organs if I had to Dean." He finally looks at me. "I love these kids to Son, and it's a pleasure to even be a part of their lives." His eyes become wet and he wipes the tears away before they can fall. I pat his knees gently then stand up. "You look beat; you should really get some rest."

"I'll get up in a few minutes." I nod and give him a small smile to hide the sadness I feel for him.

"Call me if you need anything ok?" he nods and I walk to the door, stopping in my tracks when I thought crosses my head. I walk back over to Dean and pull him into a hug. "No matter what happens I'll always be here for you and my grand kids Dean." I gently kiss the top of his head then pull away. "Never forget that." I walk out of the room and close the door behind me.

**End of chapter! Do you like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Here is the next chapter…ENJOY! **

**P.S. This story has turned out to be way more dramatic then I wanted it to be…but hey it works so I guess it's ok:) **

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS PEOPLE!**

Chapter 14. I Can't Make It Go Away. John's Pov.

"How is he?" I ask as I step out of my truck. Bobby sighs.

"Not good." He answers, looking towards the house. "He's been trying to keep himself busy so he won't have to think about anything."

"Doing what?" I ask, only imagining the shit he'd do to avoid emotional topics. Bobby leans against the truck with his arms crossed and it's then that I realize he look like he's dead on his feet.

"First he tried to clean the kitchen up a little bit, but I stopped him from doing that so he wouldn't get his stitches wet. Then he went to working on the nursery doing God knows what in there. Then he worked on organizing my desk before I forced him to go to sleep."

"And he's sleeping now?" He nods.

"He's in his room if you want to go check on him." I give him a small smile and head into the house.

It's been two days since the whole incident went down and life is shit; Dean is hurting and I wasn't there for him when he needed family the most. I tried to see him yesterday but Bobby called me saying that it would be a bad idea if I came, so I listened and stayed away.

I open the bedroom door quietly to see Dean lying in bed on his side, the blankets only covering his legs. One of his hands is resting on his stomach which is cushioned by a big pillow to keep the weight from pulling on his back. I smile fondly at the sight and remember Mary pregnant with both Dean and Sam doing this…_God I wish you were here Mary, Dean needs someone who can understand what he's going through right now. _I need to be here for Dean, I did a horrible job before and I need to prove that I can actually be a good father.

"Mmm Dad?" Deans voice mumbles tiredly, his eyes fluttering open to look at me.

"Hey Son." I say, plastering a smile on my face. I walk into the room and sit on the edge of the bed. He rubs his eyes with his hand and looks up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I help him sit up and he props a pillow behind him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine." He says automatically.

"Bullshit Dean." He looks me in the eye. "I know that while you were growing up I kinda gave you the wrong idea about showing emotions but you can't hide what you're feeling son."

Every time I see Dean hiding his pain I feel like something is stabbing me in the heart. I taught him that emotions were weakness and I feel like a horrible father for doing it. Dean is the strongest person I have ever known and I unintentionally lead him t believe that if he shows his true self he's not being the 'perfect little soldier' I raised him to be.

"Shit was said, I got stitches, it's not a big deal." He says, his eyes drifting down to the end of the bed. I bring up my hand, gently grab his jaw, and move his head until his eyes are back on me.

"Stop this Dean, the sooner you admit exactly what you're feeling the sooner you'll feel better." I let go of his jaw and his eyes drift back down to the end of the bed. "Say something Dean."

"What do you want me to say? That I feel like shit? That I'm scared that I'm going to screw up these kids lives? That I feel like I did something wrong while taking care of Sam for him to say any of those things?" His tone sounds sarcastic, but tears begin to gather in his eyes. "God I'm sick of this fucking shit." He says while pinching the bridge of his nose and my heart breaks a little. My son is hurting so badly and I can't make it go away…

"Dean." I shift my body till I'm sitting next to him with my back leaning on the headboard. "This is all my fault; I should have gotten the stick out of Sams ass before he left the hospital."

"I don't want to talk about it right now." I look at his tired eyes and nod. I wrap my arm around his shoulders and pull him into my side.

"I'll be here when you want to talk about it ok." He nods his head and continues to look forwards, leaning against my side.

The last time I held Dean like this was when he told me he was pregnant; the emotions he was hiding for months were finally coming out and it took me hours to calm him down. To me this is a way of showing him that I'm there for him even if he doesn't wanna talk; that I'm his silent support.

"Dad." He says after a few minutes.

"Yeah son?" I squeeze him gently and he sighs.

"I…" He's cut off by the sound of my phone ringing and I groan in frustration. I pull it out of my pants pocket and look at the name on the caller ID. Sam. "Are you gonna answer it?" Dean asks, not knowing whose calling.

"Um, yeah, I'll be right back." He nods and I get up out of the bed and walk out of the bedroom.

"What do you want Sam?" I ask quietly after I close the bathroom door behind me. His breathing sounds labored and I start to feel worry. "Sam?"

"Dad." He says breathlessly.

"Sam what's going on?"

"I-I had a vision." I feel my eyes widen and I go to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

After I got Sam from Stanford he would have these horrible nightmares. At first I thought it was just his mind coming up with freaky shit after him watching his girlfriend die, but then the nightmares started to come true…he would watch people die in his visions and by the time we got there to save them they would usually already be dead; we've only saved a woman and her family.

"What was it about?"

After a while I put more research into these visions….and now I know why he has them…

"Dean." Sam states and I instantly feel nauseous. "He was…" I cut him off.

"I'll be right there." I snap my phone shut and the next thing I know I'm throwing up into the toilet.

_Not my son…God not my son. My baby boy won't die…just… oh god. _

"Dad?" I hear Dean voice outside the door. "Are you ok?" Once I finish dry heaving I lean back against the bathtub.

"I'll be out in a minute Dean." I say roughly, rubbing my hand down my face. I take a few deep breaths and stand up, walking over to the sink to rinse out my mouth. I dry off my hand on the towel on the counter and I open the door to be meet by Dean's worried eyes.

"Dad are you ok?" he asks, his hands cupping his stomach.

"Yeah, I must'a ate something…" I trail off, looking at my boy. _I will do anything so save you son. _"Um I'm going to go back to the hotel to grab some things; I'll be coming back in a couple of hours." He nods and I pull him into a hug with difficulty, his distended stomach sandwiched between us.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asks as I pull away. I plaster on a fake smile and squeeze his shoulder.

"Yeah of course I'm ok, I feel a little tired from throwing my guts up but other then that I'm great." He doesn't look convinced but he doesn't push. "Why don't you go back to sleep, you look like you need it." he nods his head in agreement and rubs the back of his neck.

"I guess I'll be seeing you later then."

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise you." He turns around and slowly waddles into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

_Nothing is going to happen to you Dean. I can't make the pain you're feeling now go away, but I sure as hell can make sure nothing bad happens to you…_

END OF CHAPTER! So what do you guys think? Like it? Hate it Please review and let me know!


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHORS NOTE: HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE! Isn't it awesome? It is now 2012! I hope you all have a wonderful 2012 full of happiness and awesomeness! **

Chapter 15. Leave. Deans Pov.

"So Sam gets these visions about people dying, and neither of you thought to tell me?" I yell, towering over my family's sitting forms on Bobby's couch.

"I didn't want to stress you out Dean." My Dad says, looking me in the eye.

"Yeah well look how that turned out." I say sarcastically, pressing my hand into the base of my aching back.

"Dean I think we need to…" Bobby starts, but I cut him off.

"And what did you see it this 'vision' exactly?" I ask Sam, not really seeing the same brother I knew before. He looks up at me with a look of despair in his eyes.

"I saw you," he points to the corner of the room, "over there…" he trails off, swallowing thickly. I start to feel sick so I close my eyes and take some deep breaths.

Hearing that you're gonna die is scary as fucking hell… And the fact that his visions come true? That's just the tip of the fucking iceberg.

"Was I still pregnant?" I ask and he sighs, nodding his head. As I begin to panic even more the babies decide to kick all at once, making me hiss out loud.

"Son you need to sit down." Bobby says grabbing onto my shoulder. I rub the sides of my stomach and nod, walking over to the lounger where he helps me sit.

"Did you see when this was going to happen?" Bobby asks, sitting on the arm of my chair.

"I don't know…" Sam trails off, looking at his casted leg. Everyone is silent until I finally ask.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dad sighs.

"We're gonna leave and go someplace really far away from here."

"John do you know how stupid that is? Dean can give birth at any time! He doesn't need the stress of being in a car for long periods of time!" Bobby argues incredulously.

"Yeah well what do you suppose we do? Stay here and let him die or have him uncomfortable and alive?" Dad barks.

"I'm right here!" I say loudly, waving my hands around to get their attention. "You guys don't get to decide what's best for me when I'm right here; I'm not an invalid!" My hormones are getting the better of me but I don't really care. Bobby and Dad look at me and they both nod their heads a moment later, not wanting to upset me any more. I push myself into a standing position with a groan and talk when I get my balance. "Now first of all I want to know everything Sam saw in his vision." I demand, glancing at Sam quickly then back to Dad. "I know he saw more Dad." Dads eyes are filled with pain as he nods.

"You were pinned to the wall while you were in labor and…" he swallows thickly, "and you were being burned alive." I feel like I've been stabbed in the chest but I try my best to hide my ever growing panic.

"So they die to?" I ask, feeling my eyes start to burn and I hold my stomach protectively.

"Yeah." Sams voice whispers.

"When can we leave?" I ask, my voice cracking slightly.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Dad says and I nod, walking past him and heading for the stairs.

Not them. I'd rather have every organ painfully ripped from my body than for them to die. They are my kids! They are a fucking part of me and innocent! Just the thought of them dying…

I finish dry heaving into the toilet and flush my vomit away, sitting back against the cold tile of the bath tub and rubbing calming circled into my stomach.

"Dean?" Dads voice asks outside of the bathroom. He opens the door and looks down at me. "Oh god Dean." He comes over to me and sits down, wiping away tears I didn't even know were escaping before pulling me into his arms. We sit there for a long time; my sobs and his words of comfort being the only sounds in the room.

"They can't die Dad, if they did I don't know what I'd do."

"Shh Dean." He wipes away more tears. "I promise you that nothing will happen to you or them."

"You can't fucking promise that." I mutter.

"I can and I have. We're going to get away from this place…"I cut him off.

"But that's still not enough."

"Trust me Dean, please trust me." He sighs. "I know that I left you when you needed me the most but I'm here now." His grip on me tightens. "Please just trust me with this."

"The bastard is too strong Dad." He hushes me.

"Well I have a trick or two up my sleeve." He bends forward, grabs a wad of toilet paper, and hands it to me to blow my nose with. "I have a weapon, and I've killed a demon with it." My head comes up and I look him in the eye.

"What?" He runs his hand through my cropped hair.

"If that bastard comes for you then I'll shoot the thing dead before it can do anything to you." He places his hand on my stomach. "I promise you that you and these babies will live long and happy lives." He kisses my temple then stands up. "Do you want to stay here?" he asks and I nod. "I'm just going to go and pack some things then." He gives me a small smile that doesn't reach his red, puffy, eyes. "Call me if you need me for any reason." I nod and he leaves the bathroom, closing the door half way behind him.

_He's my Dad. I need to trust him with this, he would never lie about protecting family. _

**DUN DUN DUN! END OF CHAPTER! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! The chapter ended differently than I planned but hey, it works really well:) THANKS FOR READING! Sorry for any mistakes but I wanted to get this out before I went to bed and I'm about to pass out. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Ok so I wanna tell you guys about an idea I'm having for this story; what would you guys think if there was a sequel to this? Now I cant tell you much about it other then it will be around four years in the future from where this story is taking place now. So what do you guys think? Would you read it? **

**But anyway here is chapter 16. ENJOY!**

Chapter 16. Walls. Johns Pov.

I feel like a horrible father; we've been driving for two days and Dean is just miserable. He cant get comfortable, he always has to pee, he's having all sorts of cramping shit, and he's afraid that his kids are gonna die. I want him to be safe, but I didn't want him to be tortured while trying to save him.

"Dean do you need me to pull over at the next rest stop?" I ask, seeing him shifting around in his seat for what seems like the millionth time.

"Surprisingly no." he says quietly, sighing as he leans back in his seat. "I hate this fucking car." He mumbles to himself.

"Well we couldn't really take a totaled Impala." Sam states from the back seat, and I give him a warning look through the rear view mirror.

"Do you want us to pull over somewhere so you can ride in the van with Bobby?" I ask, seeing Dean roll his eyes.

"Not like that's gonna help."

Me, Dean, Sam, and Bobby have been traveling in two vehicles; one stupid old ford torus and a beat up mini van. Dean stated that we couldn't take just one car because soon there wouldn't be just four people but seven; god seven people….I'm gonna be a grandfather…I never thought I would get to have grandchildren, let alone having Dean be the father of them. I feel bad for thinking this but I always thought that if for some off chance I would have grandkids that they'd be from Sam. But even though they were conceived from a horrible situation I'm glad that Dean can have a family.

"How much longer do we have to drive?" Dean asks thirty minutes later, rubbing circles into his stomach with both hands.

"Braxton hicks?" I ask and he nods with a slight hiss; my heart clenches with guilt. Yes we have stopped several times but we haven't actually stopped at a motel to rest, he has to be miserable. I look at the time, 5:32 PM, and realize that it would actually be a great idea to stop for a while.

"How about we stop at a hotel somewhere? We all deserve to rest for a day or two and we traveled pretty far." Dean looks at me with relieved eyes and I know that I'm doing the right thing.

"That would be great." He says and I smile. I take my phone out of my pocket and look at Sam through the rear view mirror.

"And you can stretch out better." I look at his casted leg on the bench seat and bite my lip; not only is Dean miserable but Sams gotta be pretty uncomfortable.

"Thank God." He mumbles and I chuckle lightly as I call Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"_Are we pulling over again?"_ He asks.

"I think it's a good idea if we stayed in a hotel room for a little while, we all need a break."

"_Some dirt ass cheap motel room or holiday inn room?"_ He asks and I laugh.

"I think we all need someplace nice to stay." As I say this I look at Dean through the corner of my eye.

"_Is Dean miserable?"_ He asks and I sigh.

"Yep."

"_I knew he wouldn't be able to handle this."_

"Yeah I know that Bobby." I see a sign ahead that shows a Holiday Inn at the next exit. "Exit fifty six has a hotel, we'll meet you there." I hang up my phone and put it back into my pocket.

"When will we get to that cabin?" Sam asks as I drive onto the off ramp.

"After staying at this hotel we should have a good fifteen hour drive left." He nods his head as I turn right into a small looking town, seeing Bobby's van behind us. A few minutes later I pull into the Holiday Inn parking lot and park by the office. I turn off the engine and crack my back. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I nod to Dean and head out of the car and into the office.

"Welcome to the Holiday Inn, how may I help you?" an overly chipper man asks, and I bite back a groan of annoyance.

"I'd like a room for four people please." He types random shit into his computer and makes an 'uhu' noise.

"Well we're pretty full so the best I can give you is a room with two kings in it; is that ok?"

"Yeah sure." I fill out the paper work, signing my name as Mathew Hernandez, and about six minutes later I'm walking out of the lobby with two key cards to see Dean standing outside of the car with Bobby.

"Got us a room John?" Bobby asks as I approach them and I nod, holding out the key cards.

"We're in room one thirty; it's by the lobby." I look at Dean for a moment. "Is everything ok?" Dean looks at me and nods, leaning against the side of the car.

"Yeah I just needed to stand up." He pushes himself off the car and grabs one of the key cards from my hand. "One thirty?" he asks and I nod.

"You walk through the lobby and it should be on the right side somewhere in the hallway." He nods.

"K cool; I really gotta go so I'll meet you guys in there." And with that he quickly walks to the front door.

"Do you notice something different with him?" Bobby asks once Deans inside.

"Other than him being uncomfortable all the time not really; why?" He sighs.

"His waddling is worse and I can tell that he's hiding something that has nothing to do with all of this." I narrow my eyes in question and he raises his hands defensively. "Hey the kids been living with me for a few months, it's hard not to notice shit like this." I hear the car door slamming behind me and I turn around to see Sam leaning heavily on his crutches.

"Can we go to the room please?" He asks tiredly.

"Yeah sure." I go to the trunk and open it with my key; grabbing three duffle bags and handing one to Bobby's outstretched hand. "So the room has two kings so we're all gonna have to share with someone." I slam the trunk shut and lock the car doors. "Do you mind sharing with Dean Bobby?" I ask and he shakes his head. I don't think it's a good idea for Dean and Sam to share a bed right now and it's not gonna be like I'll be sleeping much anyway.

The room is really clean, which is a nice luxury based on all the shitholes I've stared in over the years. As I set the duffle bags on the bed I hear running water coming from the bathroom.

"You doing ok in there Dean?" I ask, knocking on the door lightly. The door opens a few seconds later to show Dean.

"Yeah I'm fine." He gives me a fake smile and I get a better look at his eyes. _Shit Bobby was right._ Every time I've looked into his eyes in the last two days they held panic and discomfort, but now he's closing himself off. _Just Fucking great._ He walks around me to lower himself on one of the beds. He moans in comfort and lays back with a sigh of content, resting his hands on his stomach. "Great room choice Dad."

"Yeah anything is better than that stupid car right now." Sam says as he stretches his casted leg out in front of him on the other bed.

"Well I got us the room for two days so enjoy it while you can boys." Bobby nods to me and I can get the silent '_good job John_' loud and clear. "I saw a Chinese place across the street, who wants food?" I get a chorus of yeses and I chuckle. "Well I guess I'll be getting us some dinner, I'll be back in a bit." I pocket one of the key cards and walk out the door.

_I've got two days to get Dean to open up; let the games begin. _

**END OF CHAPTER! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know! The next chapter will have Dean opening up about stuff than after that it will be all angsty drama so don't worry people, good stuff will be coming up soon:) **


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Ok so here is the next chapter of 'The Secrets Out'! I hope you guys enjoy it! And I just wanna thank you guys for all the kind reviews! **

Chapter 17. Planned. Deans Pov.

"Will that be all for you sir?" The cashier asks, looking like he wants to pass out from exhaustion. I nod and place twenty bucks on the counter as he bags my food.

"Thanks" I say as he hands me my change.

"Have a good night and be careful dude." I roll my eyes while exiting the twenty-four hour party store.

As I walk the few blocks back to the hotel I breathe in the night air and try to wipe my mind of every little fucking thing going in my life; it works for a few seconds but then everything crashes down on me and I feel like I'm suffocating.

As I turn into the parking lot of the hotel I see a lone figure sitting on one of the benches by the front lobby; shit.

"Dean what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bobby asks as I walk closer to him. I rustle the bag a little bit and his jaw tightens. "You're pregnant with triplets and you think it's a good idea to go out at two in the fucking morning to get food?" My eyes start to burn and I bite my lip to stop myself from crying. _Fucking hormones!_

"Please just leave me alone Bobby." He looks into my eyes and sighs, the angry look on his face being replaced with a worried one.

"Come here Son." He says patting the open space next to him on the bench. I walk over to the bench and lower myself down, breathing a sigh of relief to get the weight off of my swollen ankles. "You're gonna tell me what's going on with you right here, right now." The light on the Hotel wall illuminates the area enough that I can see the expression in his eyes, and he means exactly what he's saying. I nod my head.

"Fine." I open the bag next to me and take out a container of chocolate ice cream and a plastic spoon. I open the ice cream and rest it on the top of my stomach as I take the first bite. I moan in ecstasy before talking. "What do you wanna know?"

"Well what do you wanna talk about?" He says, leaning back and looking at the moon in the sky.

"This ice cream is amazing." I say and he shakes his head.

"You've been living with me long enough to know that you can tell me anything Dean. How are you feeling with all of this?" I take two more bites of my ice cream before answering.

"I'm stressed as hell."

"Is that why you left?" I sigh.

"I couldn't stand to be in there any longer and I was craving this." I say wiggling the ice cream container on my stomach. "Just…everything is…" I trail off, not even able to get a complete thought out. He turns to face me.

"You're worried, and this isn't only because of what Sam saw." I look him in the eye for a few minutes, the only sound being made by the occasional car on the road. I stick the spoon into the ice cream and set it down on the bench next to me.

"Everything I've had planed is being ripped away from me; I'm being forced to go into this half cocked." He narrows his eyes in confusion.

"Going into what?" something in me snaps.

"This!" I say, patting my stomach hard enough to make a sound. "I had this whole fucking plan about how they were going to be born and now everything is going to go wrong." One of the babies gives a particularly hard kick and I hiss, rubbing the spot with an open palm.

"Explain the plan Dean."

"When I went into labor I was going to be with doctors that I've grown to trust." I start out saying. "I was going to have a c-section to make sure I didn't screw anything up and…and…"

"And what Dean?" I wipe away the stray tear that escaped and shake my head.

"It's so fucking stupid, but I wanted you to be there with me." His eyes widen slightly. "But now I'm being carried away to God knows where and I have this feeling that something is going to go horribly wrong." Bobby's arms wrap around me gently and it isn't then that I realize that I'm hyperventilating.

"Dean calm down." He sooths, rubbing circles on my back to help calm me down.

"Now I'm with these…these people that don't even give a damn about these kids and I…" he cuts me off with a 'shh' and I try to take a few deep breaths to calm down.

"Dean." Bobby says, pulling away a few minutes later. "Nothing is going to happen. I'm going to look up all the local hospitals right when we get to the house and we'll make sure that you're safe. Nothing is going to happen to these kids." He says, messing with his ball cap. "And your Daddy cares about them Dean."

"He's trying Bobby. He wasn't there when it really mattered and he's acting like this apple pie dad to appease his guilt." I lean back. "God I know that deep down he loves them, but he won't take the effort to be a real grandfather to them." Bobby looks like he wants to argue with me but he stops himself, nodding his head in understanding.

"I'm sorry Dean." He says and swallow the lump in my throat.

"I never expected to get the whole 'normal pregnancy experience' with someone going out at all hours of the night to get me my cravings or having a baby shower or to even have someone ask me what I'm planning on naming them, but I fucking wanted this safe birth." I look at the moon in the sky. "But you actually attempted to give me normal." I look back at him. "You got me shit, you helped me with the nursery, you let me act like a total girl…like now." I say, wiping more tears from my eyes. He waits for me to calm down for a few minutes before talking.

"Dean I will be there with you when these three decide to make an appearance." He says, placing a hand on my stomach. "No matter what happens I can promise you that." He forces a chuckle, "you couldn't even get me to leave if you wanted me to." He says with a small smile. "Nothing is going to go wrong and we'll try to stick to your plan as much as possible." I nod my head and breath. "Me and your Dad are going to do everything in out power to keep you four safe, I promise you Dean." He pulls me into his arms for one more quick hug before standing up. "Finish eating your ice cream before it completely melts." He says, pointing to the container. "And tomorrow you and I are gonna go to that diner with the awesome pie down the street to talk about baby names." A genuine smile makes its way onto my face and I nod.

"I'd like that." He smiles back.

"Well I'm going back to bed, night Dean."

"Night." He walks away and I sigh, grabbing the container of ice cream and stuffing a huge spoon full into my mouth.

"And Dean." His says from behind me.

"Hmm?" I ask with a mouth full.

"I know that you're still worried about everything, but try to stay calm while we're here. You deserve to relax for a while son." And with that he heads back inside, letting the door slam behind him.

_I wish I could calm down Bobby…but I just can't shake this feeling that something will go horribly wrong…_

**END OF CHAPTER! So what did you guys think? Like it? hate it? please let me know! **


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! So here is chapter 18 of The Secrets Out! I really hope you guys like it:) **

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 18. Break. Bobby's Pov.

"How far away are we Bobby?" Dean asks, bending forward in the passenger seat to grab onto his lower back.

"We should be there in about fifteen minutes." I look at him to see pain etched into his face. "Are you ok?" I ask worriedly. He blows out through his mouth and nods, leaning back into his seat.

"Yeah, my back's just killing me." He says, cupping his hands under his stomach.

"Do you want me to pull over so you can walk it off?" He shakes his head.

"I can wait, it's starting to ease off a bit." He look at me and rolls his eyes. "Watch the road old man." I chuckle lightly and turn my head to look back onto the road.

I'm worried about Dean. He's trying to put on this brave face but I know that he's worried as hell about his kids and uncomfortable from being in a car all day. He's been having those Braxton thingy's on and off for a while and his back is acting up….just…the kid needs a break for once in his life, and he's never had one since he was four years old.

"Thank god!" he sighs in relief at the sight of the cabin ahead of us, and I cant help but feel somewhat relieved either. John and Sam are already getting out of their car as we park next to them, John opening the trunk to grab their bags. I pull the key out of the ignition to see Dean looking into the back of the van.

"Dean?" He turns to look at me and gives me a small smile.

"When we leave this place they're gonna be back there Bobby." I look back there with him and a smile makes its way onto my lips.

"Hold onto that thought Dean; when you feel scared or sad just remember that they're gonna be back there when we go back home." His smile widens and my heart tightens with joy. A nock on the window brings us from our moment of bliss.

"Come on you two, there's a sofa in there with Deans name on it." John says with a grin, then walks towards the front door. I squeeze Deans shoulder to get his attention.

"Well you heard the man kid, go waddle on in there." He laughs and shakes his head.

"Yeah yeah." He goes to open his door but his hand stops midair; a serious expression making it's way onto his face. He hisses slightly while grabbing onto his swollen stomach.

"Son?" I place my hand on his shoulder. He shakes his head a few moments later while rubbing his stomach.

"Braxton hicks." He says.

"You sure?" he nods.

"Don't worry about it Bobby, I'll be fine once I'm laying down." I nod, letting go of his shoulder and getting out of the van.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" John asks once we're inside, Dean immediately waddling towards the sofa and lowering himself down onto it.

"Nothing." Dean say. "Nice place."

The cabin is owned by this wealthy hunting couple that uses it for vacations. It has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge ass kitchen and large living room with deer heads all over the walls. It's a good place for Dean to stay for the duration of his pregnancy, but also the best place to hide due to its secluded location.

"Well you'll get to enjoy it for a while Dean." John says, going through one of the bags on the dining room table.

"Hopefully." Dean says, patting his stomach lightly while laying on his side. "These three could make an appearance at any time." He stuffs one of the accent pillows from the couch under his stomach. "I love this couch." He says with a relaxed breath, falling asleep a few moments later.

"He must be really tired." John states with guilty eyes.

"You think?" I walk into the kitchen to look through the cabinets to see what there is.

"How is he?" John asks, leaning on one of the counters.

"He's been having back aches and Braxton hicks all day." He winces in sympathy. We're both silent for the next few minutes as I make a list of all the food we'll be needing for the next few days.

"Bobby." John says, and look up at him from my list. "Um…"

"Spit it out Johnny."

"What's he been like?" he asks, and I narrow my eyes in confusion. "He doesn't trust me, and I don't really blame him. I know he talks to you all the time and I just wanna know what he's been like while pregnant…I missed out on most of it."

"And that was your own damn fault." He bites his lip nervously.

"I know that…Just…I don't know what he wants to name his kids, I don't know what he craves, I don't know…" I look at him for a moment and my eyes widen slightly.

"You heard our conversation the other night didn't you?" I ask and he nods. I start to feel guilt, but then a thought hits me. _The bastard hasn't been there for his son when he needed him most; he needs a reality check._ "I'm not telling you what he's planning on naming the kids because I don't even know; I know a few first names that he's thinking about but that's it." I look down at the list to write something down. "As for cravings he's been craving chocolate ice cream, and sun chips with ranch dressing." I put the pen down and straighten up. "You know-"

"Bobby." Deans voice comes from the living room, and I rush out of the kitchen to get to him. Once I get into the living room I see him in a sitting position. "Can you help me up?" he asks. "I'm stuck." He says, rubbing the side of his stomach with one hand and holding the other out for me to grab. I step up to him and pull him to his feet.

"You ok?" I ask once he's stable.

"I just need to walk around for a bit." I nod in understanding.

"Why don't you go explore the cabin for a little bit? We'll be in the kitchen when you're done." He gives me a small smile of thanks then walks off down the hallway. I turn around to see John standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning up against the doorjamb with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Thanks." He says, and I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" he huffs, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just…thank you for being there when I wasn't." he says, and I can tell that it's hard for him to admit that I've been being a better father figure than he has been.

"I love the kid like my own son John, there's no need to thank me." We're left standing there silently for a few minutes only to be saved by Sam. He crutches himself towards us with wet hair, looking more relaxed than he did earlier.

"Hey." He stops in front of me, leaning heavily on his right crutch. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just making a grocery list; is there anything you want?"

"Well what do you have on there so far." He asks and we all walk back into the kitchen to think over what to buy. Dean walks in a few minutes later holding his back.

"You feeling better Dean?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Not really." He stands at the end of the counter. "Do you have ice cream on there?" I roll my eyes.

"Of course I do, I don't want you to kill me in my sleep." John laughs and Sam just rolls his eyes.

"Well I…" Dean trails off, holding his breath for a second with a confused look on his face. "Oh god." He groans in pain, grabbing onto the counter with one hand and cupping his stomach with the other, leaning forward.

"Dean?" I drop the pen in my hand and rush to his side, grabbing onto his shoulders to help support his body weight.

"It burns!" he groans, leaning more heavily into the counter.

"Son what's wrong?" John asks coming to Deans other side.

"It feels like something tearing…Fuck!" Dean cries and the next thing I hear is a splat of water hitting the floor. I look down to the floor to see a puddle of clear liquid around Deans feet, and as my eyes travel upwards I see a growing wet spot on Deans pants…oh shit!

**END OF CHAPTER 18! MUAHAHAHA! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! and don't worry, I wont make you guys wait toooooo long for the next update:) **


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Here's the next chapter of The Secrets Out, I hope you guys like it! **

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. People! I just got a Livejournal account and I'm thinking about putting Supernatural stories (and one J2 story) on there that I won't put up on this site but I don't know yet; I might not even use Livejournal for my stories and just use it to review things. My account there is 2People2 so if I do put stuff on there I'll let you mighty fine people know so you can check them out:) I think that, if it all works out, the first story I will be putting up on Livejournal will be called "Invisible Soldiers". **

Chapter 19. Trapped. Deans Pov.

Pain radiates from my back to my stomach in a tight band and I can't help but cry out.

"Just breath through it Dean." Bobby says, rubbing my arms that are wrapped tightly around my stomach. "We need to get him to a hospital John!" He snaps, and as the contraction dies away I look up.

"How you doing sport?" Dad asks, lowering himself until he's squatting in front of me. I lean back into the sofa and breathe out.

"That one was worst than the last one." I rub my stomach. "Can we please go to a hospital?" I beg. Dad gently touches my knees and sighs.

"Sam's trying to find the closest one." He looks up at Bobby. "His water broke ten minutes ago; isn't this going a little too fast?" He asks worriedly.

"The last contraction was about seven minutes ago." Bobby states looking at his watch. "I honestly don't know what a normal speed for labor is." He looks up at me. "And by what I've read I'm guessing that Deans been in labor for most of the day without really even knowing it." I open my mouth to reply but I'm cut off.

"Got it!" Sam states as he quickly crutches himself into the room. "The nearest hospital is about twenty five miles away." I sigh in relief.

"Thank God!" _There's still hope left to stick to some sort of a plan._

"Let's get you up ok." Bobby says, standing up from the couch and presenting his hands out to me. I grab onto him and he pulls me up. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispers in my ear. "I know that you didn't want to give birth to them this soon but you'll be in a hospital within the next thirty minutes and I'll be with you." He pulls back. "Ok?" I nod my head.

"Do you wanna get into something more comfortable before we go?" Dad asks, looking nervous as hell. I shake my head.

"I'm in dry sweatpants, that's good enough." He nods and takes a hold of my shoulder.

"Well than lets meet those three shall we?" He says with a genuine smile on his face, and I cant help but return it.

I've been waiting for this moment for a while, and even though it's not the most ideal way for them to be born I'm excited. They've been in me for almost nine months and now I'll finally be able to meet what I've grown to love so much.

Bobby walks in front of me and Dad; grabbing the bag from the dining room table before heading towards the door. He turns his head to give me a reassuring smile before opening the front door….well…attempting …to open the front door. He tugs on the door handle a few more times and with each tug my heart plummets deeper into my stomach.

"Bobby?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know…" He trails off, trying to kick the door open to no avail. "Fuck!"

"Dad what's going on?" Sam asks from behind us.

"Sam go and try to open the kitchen door." John orders; letting go of my arms and going to one of the windows to try and open it. "SHIT!" He yells when nothing happens. "SAM?" he asks.

"IT WONT OPEN!" Sam yells in answer from the kitchen and panic hits me; hard.

"Oh my god…" my knees feel weak but before they collapse on me Bobby grabs me.

"Whoa Dean."

"Bobby how are we…oh god…" Another contraction hits me and I grab onto Bobby's shoulders to stabilize me. The contraction lasts for several seconds and all I can do is rock on my feet to try and relieve some of the pain.

"Let's get you sitting back down again." Bobby says when the contraction levels off; wrapping his arms around my shoulder and leading me to the couch. He helps me sit down before turning to John.

"How long was that Bobby?" Dad asks.

"About six minutes."

"Fuck." Dad mumbles.

"Dad what's going on? Why can't we get out?" Dad looks at me with scared eyes and shakes his head.

"I don't know Dean." He sighs. "Try to relax ok; it's not good for you to get all worked up right now."

"Like I can fucking stay calm right now." I snap, rubbing soothing circles into my stomach with an open palm.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sam asks while crutching back into the living area.

"Sam calm down." Bobby orders. "We're trying to figure that out now."

"It's gotta be the demon." Sam says after a few moments of silence. "How could we have been so fucking stupid?" he says while looking directly at me, and I snap.

"Oh I'm sorry that you saw a vision about me dying while having these three at Bobby's; next time I'm pregnant I'll try and be more considerate." I say sarcastically. Hormones be damned; I'm in pain and I'm sick of his shit.

"Well if you would have gone into labor earlier…" he gets cut off by Bobby.

"Sam are you even listening to yourself? Dean doesn't have control of when he goes into labor so stop being an ass." Sam just shakes his head and looks out the window.

"We need to make a plan." Dad says.

"Get an ax and go through one of the walls." I suggest. Everyone is silent for a few moments, then Dad comes towards me and crouches down in front of me.

"We are getting you out of here." Dad says; placing his hands on my knees. "And if we can't then we'll make sure nothing can get to you." I look at him.

"I can't have them here!" I practically cry out in panic, and Dad just shushes me.

"Dean; I promise that your kids will be safe." He looks over at Bobby for a second then back at me. "And Bobby's gonna be with you no matter what…" A crashing noise comes from the upstairs and I start to feel panic.

"Dad?" I ask, and he pats my knees before standing up.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He says, but I can tell that he's just saying that to keep me calm. "I'm gonna go check it out." He walks over to his bag, takes out a gun and a flask of holy water and walks out of the living room.

"Fuck…" I groan, laying my head back against the couch and pressing the palms of my hands into my eyes. I feel the weight in the couch shift and arms are around me.

"Stay calm Dean." Bobby sooths. "You need all the energy you can save right now and panicking is just gonna drain you faster."

"I've never been this scared in my life Bobby." I whisper.

"Neither have I Son; neither have I." he sighs. "But I'll be there with you no matter what to see my grandbabies being born." I'm about to say something when I feel a contraction starting to build up.

"Shhhiiiitttt." I moan as the pain intensifies; leaning forwards while grabbing onto the sides of my rock hard stomach. In all my years of hunting I've never felt pain this bad.

"Breath through it Dean; it'll be over soon." Bobby says, rubbing the side of my stomach with one hand to try and relieve some of the discomfort.

"How long was that?" I breath out when my stomach starts to soften.

"Still six minutes." I breath a small sigh of relief.

"Six minutes?" Sam asks with an unfamiliar tone in his voice. "Isn't this progressing a little too fast?" I can't help but chuckle bitterly.

"Like you give a shit." I say, looking into Sams eyes. He looks down at the floor for a moment before shaking his head slightly.

"I'm gonna go check the salt lines." He states, then turns around and crutches into the kitchen. This is a hunters cabin; there are devil traps at every door and salt lines over every windowsill…he's actually doing something considerate for a change; leaving me the hell alone…thank god…

"How are you feeling Son?" Bobby asks.

"I need to stand up." I answer, feeling the increased strain on my hips. He helps me stand up and I go to slowly pace around the room; Bobby two steps behind me. "Why did I have to have the fucking male carrier gene?" I ask

"Hell if I know son; hell if I know." I'm about to answer when I hear a gun shot go off upstairs and I stop in my tracks. I turn around to look at Bobby; worry for my Dad bedded deeply in my gut.

"Do you want me to see if he's ok?" he asks, clearly sensing my worry. I nod; no matter how much I want Bobby to stay with me through this I need to make sure my Dad's ok. He squeezes my shoulder gently and walks over to his bag to grab his gun. "Try to walk close to things you can grab onto; I don't want you falling if you have another contraction." He takes of his watch and hands it to me. "Keep track of the contractions ok; I'll be back in a couple minutes." I nod and watch his retreating back as he exits the room.

I walk around the room for a few minutes; stopping once when very painful contraction almost brings me to my knees. When the contraction dies away I bring myself down onto the couch, worrying about Bobby and Dad…hell even Sam. It's been about three minutes since Bobby left and no one has come back yet.

"AAHH!" Sam's scream fills the house and my muscles tighten up.

"SAM?" I yell, sitting up straight on the couch. When I don't get an answer I push myself off of the couch and into a standing position.

I hate Sam for everything he's put me through; I mean I fucking raised him!...but that's exactly why I can't help but go to him blindly…I raised him and even though I'm his brother I have this need to make sure he's safe even when I'm in so much pain.

I walk down the hall and towards one of the two bedrooms that are downstairs, but when I'm almost there pain goes through my stomach.

"AHH!" I'm brought to my knees at the unbearable pain, holding onto my stomach with one hand and the other grabbing onto the wall to keep me from falling onto my stomach. I try to control my breathing as it eases off and sigh in relief when it finally dies away. I look at the watch and I feel like crying in panic; it's been about four and a half minutes since the last one…Fuck…

"Sam?" I say loudly, pushing myself up and continuing my search for my asshole baby brother. I enter the dark room and look around quickly. "Sam?" I turn on the light and the sight in front of me makes my breath hitch in my throat.

Sam is pinned to the wall; his eye starting to swell and blood streaming down from a cut on his temple. He look at me with panicked eyes and shakes his head.

"Run Dean!" the door behind me slams shut and I wrap my arms around my stomach protectively.

This is it; I'm gonna die.

"Dean Dean Dean." A man appears on the opposite side of the room; a huge ass grin on his face. "Looking good." He says happily; his eyes turning yellow.

_Please don't let my babies die…_

**DUN DUN DUN! END OF CHAPTER! I know another cliff hanger, but you guys have been reading this story long enough to know that this isn't going to be an easy birth for Dean and that it'll be full of drama. **

**So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know! **


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Here is the next chapter! I really hope you guys like it! **

**P.S. This story is dedicated to Winchester Mpreg Ghospel because of her very kind PM she sent me about this story. YOU RULE DUDE! **

Chapter 20. Not Good. Dean's Pov.

"Sit down Dean." The demon says quietly, pointing to the bed. I want to fight him, but I don't want him to hurt my babies. I walk over to the bed slowly and lower myself onto the bed, wrapping my arms protectively around my stomach.

"What do you want?" He laughs.

"To be here for the birth of my grandbabies of course." He says like it's a well known fact.

"They're human!" I yell, but my chest constricts in fear. _They have to be human right?_ He rolls his eyes.

"Yes they're human, but my son was the one that possessed the meat suit that had fun with you." Sam gasps behind me and I tighten my arms that are holding my stomach. The demon looks towards Sam and smirks. "Oh you didn't know?"

"I-I thought…" he trails off and the demon giggles in delight.

"You thought he was raped by a human, that's rich." I open my mouth to say something but am stopped by pain building up in my back.

"Oh God." I groan as the contraction builds, rocking forward and back to try and stop it from hurting as much. As the contraction starts to die down someone grabs onto my wrists and pulls them away from my stomach. I open my eyes to see the demon right in front of me. "Don't touch me!" I yell as I try to pull away, but he squeezes my wrists hard as a warning.

"That's better" he says when I stop struggling.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sam yells and the demon glares at Sam.

"You're so annoying Sammy." He says. "Why did I ever think of making you one of my special kids?" he shakes his head then looks back to my stomach. "God you're so fucking huge." He lets go of my wrists and presses his palms against the side of my stomach, and his touch makes my skin crawl.

"Please don't hurt them." I plead; needing to make sure that these three survive.

"I wouldn't hurt them, but you on the other hand…." He looks up to me with a small smile. "But I'll just wait until after you have these three." He pats my stomach lightly and pulls away. "You've gotten weak Dean."

"Fuck you." His yellow eyes fill with amusement.

"Oh I guess your one of those people who turns violent when their in labor." He crosses his arms over his chest. "Are you going to start threatening to cut off peoples balls next?" I feel the babies start to shift down even more and I groan in discomfort as I say.

"I think I'd rather exorcize you." Another contraction begins to build up and I look at my watch discretely before the contraction hits. _Two minutes since the last one? Is it normal to go from four minutes to two minutes?_ The demon laughs suddenly. 

"You're welcome." The demon says as the contraction ends. "If it wasn't for me you'd be in labor for hours." My eyes widen and my breath catches in my throat.

"What the…" he cuts me off.

"I'm not a normal demon Dean, I've got my ways." Another contraction hits and it knocks me onto my back as I scream in pain.

"DEAN!"

"Jesus…" I hear the demon mumble. "Just shut the fuck up!" As the pain goes away the demon looks right at me. "You know, seeing you in pain is kinda fun." He says with glee, and I swear that his yellow eyes turn an even brighter yellow.

"Leave m….AAAAHHH" Pain attacks my body and I feel a baby pressing down on my pelvis. I hear the demon laugh hard and as the pain dies down I hear a big bang and the sound of a gun going off. I open my eyes to see a shocked expression go over the demons face, and currents of electricity radiate from a smoking hole in its left temple. The demons falls to the ground and relief fills my body for a brief second before pain goes through my body again.

"DEAN!" I hear someone yell though the pain. Someone grabs onto my shoulder and when the pain dies down I open my eyes to see Bobby.

"Too fast." I breath out, trying to catch my breath before the next contraction. Dad comes up onto the bed next to me with a look of worry in his eyes. "You killed it." I say and he gives me a small smile.

"It's over Dean." A smile makes it's way onto my face and relief fills me. Before I can even think pain fills my body and an unbearable urge to push washes over me.

"FUCK!" I scream, letting my body take control.

"Shit Dean!" Bobby yelps in surprise.

"Sam call 911, we're not gonna make it to the hospital." Dad barks. I open my eyes to see Dad throwing his cell phone to Sam on the floor then turning back to me. "Let's get you a little more comfortable ok bud?" I nod my head tiredly and the next thing I know Bobby and Dad are lifting me up and slowly carrying me to the top of the bed. They set me down gently and Bobby starts to put all the pillows behind my back.

"Dad I need to push!" I groan as the next contraction comes.

"Dean I know it's gonna hurt but I need you to stop yourself from pushing; I gotta check you." He says with regret. I nod my head and he pats the side of my leg before pulling my sweats down. I look up towards the ceiling so I don't have to watch my dad looking…down….there and I close my eyes as the contraction builds up. I fight the urge to push, crying out as the pain intensifies even more.

"Shh Dean you're doing great." Bobby says, grabbing my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Please!" I cry out, wanting to do what my body tells me to do.

"Just a little bit longer Dean." Dad says. As the contraction goes away I start panting, feeling like all of my energy has been drained.

"They should be here in a little bit." Sam states, standing up with his crutches.

"What good are they gonna be now?" I snap.

I want to be in a fucking hospital right the fuck now! This labor is going too fast! This cant be good for them. Were they even ready to be born? What if they come down feet first or the medics have to cut me open right here on this bed? I was used to the idea of having a c-section, but not like this.

"Dean I think on the next contraction you can push." Dad says.

"Thank Fuck."

Normally I'd be mortified by the fact that my Dad is looking at my junk…but I need to set what I want aside and think about what's right for my kids. Dad's been there with Mom when she had me and Sam, I trust him with this.

The bed dips on my right side and I look over to see Sam sitting down.

"God what now?"

"I'm so sorry Dean…" I cut him off.

"Save it Sam." He sighs.

"Just let me be here for you now." I go to answer but the next contraction comes quickly and I scream in pain as it intensifies. I squeeze onto Bobby's hand and I feel Sam grab my other one as I push hard.

"Am I….supposed to be…this tired?" I ask as it dies down.

"I don't know Son." Bobby says with worry in his voice.

Everything is a blur after the next contraction; the pain building up more and more, and my body begging to pass out. I scream with every push, and after a while Bobby and Sam help push me forward to help force the first baby out faster. It seems like several hours later, but I finally focus again when I hear the best sound of all; a baby's cry.

"It's a boy!" Dad practically yells; and I can't help but cry in joy. Dad cuts the umbilical cord, wraps him up in a blanket, and hands him to Bobby.

"God Dean." Bobby gasps as he gently transfers the crying bundle into my awaiting arms.

"Hey." I whisper, looking at the little crying face of my little angel. "I know you." As he starts to calm down I take all of his features in.

He looks like a mini version of me; same nose, same ears, even the small amount of hair he has on his head is light like the sun. After a moment his eyes squint open and they are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"He's so perfect." I say with a trembling voice.

"I'm so proud of you Dean." Dad says, and my tired smile grows even more.

"Son I need to take him." Bobby says a moment later and I want to scream 'no' at the top of my lungs, but I start to feel the next contraction coming on.

"I love you baby boy." I kiss the top of his head lightly before handing back to Bobby. As Bobby gets off the bed the next contraction hits and I scream.

"Do you hear that Dean?" Sam says as the contraction dies down, and I strain my ears to hear sirens.

"Thank god!" Bobby comes back to my side and he grabs onto my hand again. "Where did you put him Bobby?"

"Don't worry Son, he's right over there." He says, pointing towards the lounger chair that's up against the wall.

"Dean I'm going to go get those paramedics in here." He says as he pulls his hand out of my death grip. Before I can do anything the next contraction hits.

"FUCK!" As the pain goes away two paramedics rush into the room and Dad stands up from his place by my legs.

"Great job sir; we've got this under control." An older man says, patting my Dad on the shoulder briefly before turning to look at me. "I'm Greg and this is my partner Mark, we're gonna help you." He says, dropping to his knees quickly to look at the progress f the next baby. Dad sits next to me on the bed and kisses the top of my head while grabbing onto my hand.

"You're doing so good Dean." Bobby says squeezing my hand gently.

"You were pregnant with twins?" Greg asks as he presses his hand down on my stomach.

"Triplets." I say with a groan.

"Ok well since you already gave birth to your first little boy these two are gonna be so much easier." I look over to see his partner Mark looking over my son and I feel calmer. "On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can for me ok?" I nod my head and push with all my might a moment later with a scream. Several minutes later I feel another little body leaving my own and I smile widely when I hear it's cry. "Another boy!" Bobby wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me into an awkward hug.

"Can I see him?" I ask tiredly.

"If you aren't about to give birth to your next baby then you can." I nod my head but regret it a moment later.

"Dean what's wrong?" Dad asks worriedly.

"I don't feel…" I trail off; too tired to say any more.

"Shit he's loosing a lot of blood. Mark!"

"What's going on?" Bobby yells.

"You two need to stay calm." Mark snaps as he opens up a medical bag.

"Bobby what?" I mumble, feeling cold all of a sudden. Before I hear his answer everything goes black.

**Yep that's right folks….another DUN DUN DUN! So what do you guys think? Like it? hate it? please let me know! And I promise you guys wont have to wait so long for the next update!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Before I start this chapter I just wanted to thank one awesome individual out there for helping name one of the babies. I had names picked out for all of them about a month ago, but GuiltyPleasures exposed suggested a name and I thought to myself "hey, this name sounds better than Christopher" so now one of the babies is named this new name. THANK YOU GUILTYPLEASURES EXPOSED!**

**Now onto the chapter. **

**P.S. Thank you IrishRed79 for you're kind PM; here's the update you wanted! **

Chapter 21. Happiness and Despair. Dean's Pov.

The first thing I notice is the overly clean smell in the air. I try to move my body but I hiss at the pain that it causes. I open my eyes only to be blinded by the bright lights. _Where the hell am I?_ I place my hand on my stomach and am shocked by how much smaller it is.

"What the…?" I trail off, remembering everything that happened: labor, the demon, my babies…MY BABIES!

I push myself into a sitting position and groan in pain at the quick movement. As I catch my breath I looking around to see that I'm in a hospital room.

"Dean?" I look over towards the door to see my Dad and Bobby. Bobby sets the mug in his hand down on the table that's along the wall and rushes over to me. "Son calm down." He sits on the edge of the bed and puts his hand on my shoulder. Dad stands behind Bobby and looks at me with worry.

"Where are they?" I ask, and Dad forces a smile onto his face.

"They're in the nursery part of the hospital; do you want me to go get them?" I nod, feeling a smile form on my face. Dad shares a look with Bobby before looking back at me. "I'll be back in a little bit ok." I nod and I watch him go, the smile fading from my face.

"Bobby?" I look at him more closely and notice how red his eyes are, and dread hits me. "What's going on?" he sighs.

"Dean." He starts, and the look of dread in his eyes makes the panic in my heart grow.

"Oh god what's wrong with my babies?" he shushes me.

"Dean you're sons are fine; they're perfectly healthy." Relief floods through me for a moment, but then it hits me that he said 'sons', not kids.

"What about my daughter?" He looks me in the eye and my breath catches in my throat.

"She…she didn't make it." I feel something stab at my chest. I shrug his hand off of my shoulder and wrap my arms around me.

"No." I whisper; not wanting to believe that my baby girl could be….dead.

"Son the…" I cut him off.

"I'm not your son!" I snap. This man is telling me that my child is dead; it has to be a lie.

"Something happened and you passed out because you were loosing too much blood. They had to cut you open to get her and it was too late to save her by then." He says with a shaky voice. I look into his eyes and I feel like I can't breathe.

"No she…she has to be fine." My voice cracks and he shakes his head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Dean." My eyes start to burn.

"Not my Baby girl." I cry, and Bobby pulls me into his arms.

I failed her; I failed my own daughter before she even got to live in this world…I never got to see her…I never got to hold her in my arms while she cried….and I never will.

"I wanna see her Bobby." I croak after a few minutes.

"Dean I don't think that's a good idea." He says.

"Bobby I…" I'm cut off by the sound of the door opening and I look over to see my dad and Sam with a nurse, rolling two crib looking things into the room. Dad looks me in the eye with a look or sorrow as he asks.

"Are you up to seeing your sons?" I pull away from Bobby and wipe my eyes.

"Yeah," a smile makes its way onto my face despite how heart broken I am, "I wanna hold them." The nurse rolls the cribs closer to me and smiles.

"You wanna hold them both at once?" she asks and I nod. Bobby grabs the beds remote to bring the back of the bed up for me to lean on and he helps me sit back. I hold my breath as a stabbing pain goes through my stomach and I remember that Bobby said I was cut open; no wonder everything kills. "You doing ok Mr. Simons?" The nurse asks, and I nod my head as I release my breath.

"Just give me my Sons." I say tiredly and she nods.

"I will; just be careful with the staples in your stomach." I watch as she takes one of my sons out of his crib and walks over to me slowly. She places him in my left arm carefully and goes to get my other son.

"Hey." I whisper, looking down at my sleeping firstborn. A moment later another small body is placed in my other arm and I look down and smile. He has similar facial structure like his brothers, but instead of blonde hair he has dark brown hair; the same as Dylan's hair. Before they were born I hoped that none of my children would share any resemblance to the man that raped me, but I wouldn't want my son to look any different then he does now. They're both perfect.

"I'm so proud of you Son." Dad says; sitting down on the other side of the bed and looking down at my sons with joy. "They're so beautiful." Tears enter my eyes again but these aren't sad tears; they're happy tears.

"I love them so much Dad, and I've only been holding them for like a minute." He chuckles lightly.

"Me and your Mom were the same with you and Sam; it was love at first sight." I smile at my Dad briefly before looking back at Bobby and guilt rushes towards me at what I said earlier.

"Bobby I'm sorry about what I said." He shakes his head.

"There's nothing to forgive Son." The baby my right arm begins to move around a little bit and makes a little sound.

"Hey baby boy." I say with a smile, watching him as his eyes open up to show pale blue and the sight takes my breath away. _They're so beautiful._

"Dean." I look up to see Sam standing at the end of the bed, leaning on his crutches. "What are you gonna name them?" I look back down at my babies, one sleeping and one awake, and I know that the names I picked are perfect.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time." I start, then kiss the head of my first Son. "This." I raise the blonde baby slightly. "Is Robert Michael."

"Dean." Bobby starts and I shake my head.

"You were there when I needed someone the most Bobby; I wanted to name one of my children after you." A tear escapes as he smiles.

"Thank you." He says and I smile back at him.

"And this." I kiss my other sons forehead. "Is Elliot Jonathan." I look over to my Dad and give him a small smile.

"A very strong name Dean." He says with pride in his voice; I knew I made the right choice by having my Dads name in my child's name.

"You had to be in there to Dad." He ruffles my hair lightly. I stay silent for a few moments before I speak again. "My daughters name is Lily Marie." I admit, and something stabs at my heart again.

"That's a beautiful name Dean." Bobby says and I swallow the bile starting to rise in my throat.

"Could you guys give us a few moments alone?" I ask, wanting to have my sons to myself for a while. Dad nods and stands up.

"Of course Dean; we'll come back in a little while." I nod and force a smile onto my face.

"Call us if you need us Dean." Bobby says, squeezing onto my shoulder briefly before standing up. Sam gives me a nod and I nod back.

"We won't be far dude." I watch as they exit the room and wait for the door to close before I look back at my sons.

"Robert, Elliot." I say, loving how it feels to say their names. "It's gonna just be us three from now on." I say, trying to smile at them as I feel tears forming in my eyes.

_I love my boys so much; but I want Lily to… _

**End of chapter! What did you guys think? Like it? Hate? Please let me know!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHORS NOTE: HEY PEOPLE! Ok so I just wanted to announce that I put up two mpreg stories on Livejournal; One is a one shot I did for the Prank Meme I did for the MpregWinchester Community called "Getting Huge"; and the other one is an original story I started called "The Man Across The Hall". Both of the stories are Mpreg Jensen. Later on in the summer I plan to put up a merman Dean story and a Deaf or Blind Jensen and an amputee Jensen story on the Livejournal account so look out for those people:) **

**Again I am 2People2 on Livejournal: .com **

Chapter 22. Be Strong. Bobby's Pov. One Month Later

"Dean." John says carefully, little Robert drinking milk in his arms.

"Hmm?" Dean mumbles, not taking his eyes off of the baby in his arms. I look John in the eye to give him a warning look from across the kitchen table; don't blow this. He nods his head and continues.

"Bobby was telling me that he was going into town today to pick up a few things at the store." He starts off, watching what he says. Dean smiles down at Elliot as he finishes up his bottle then look up to his Father. "And we thought maybe you could go with him, just so you don't go completely stir crazy here."

"I'm about to put the boys down for a nap." He answers and I sigh.

"Dean, your Daddy means for you to go with me while he watches the kids." Deans eyes shoot to me and I look down at the coffee mug in my hands.

"No." He says.

It's been a month since the boys were born and everything has been tense. Dean's world has revolved around two things: his boys and for the last week or so getting back into shape since he got the ok from his doctor; he doesn't leave the house, he doesn't talk to anyone unless it involves his sons, he even moved into the nursery so he can be with them at every hour of the day and when the boys are sleeping he exercises to get rid of the baby weight. He's wearing himself out and I'm just waiting for him to snap.

"Dean you need to get out of the house for a little bit, get some fresh air." John says, placing Robert into the little baby carrier next to his chair. "You can be away from your kids for an hour or two, I mean I was away from you and Sam a lot when you were growing up."

"Yeah and look how we turned out." Dean bites, shocking both me and John. After a few seconds Dean processes what he said and his head shoots up. "Shit Dad I'm sorry." Dean looks at John with regret filled eyes. "I didn't mean that." John gives Dean a small, sad, smile.

"No Dean it's true, and I regret what I did in the past. But you need to leave the house for a little bit to have some human interaction." He reaches for his coffee. "There's a game on this afternoon and me and the boys are gonna watch it." He smiles. "Have a little grandpa grandson time."

"But-" I cut Dean off.

"Dean you aren't yourself anymore, we're just asking that you leave the house for an hour."

He looks over at Robert and touches the top of his head, rubbing the hair there gently. He smiles at the child when he gurgles happily then looks up at John.

"I don't know...I mean I haven't been away from them…." He trails off, nervousness entering his eyes.

"Dean." I say, leaning forward. "We'll only be gone for an hour I promise you; we'll go to the store, grab the stuff we need, buy it, then stop at the gas station on the way home. I can get us back home in forty five minutes tops." He looks between me and John and sighs.

"You two aren't going to let this go are you?" he asks.

"Nope." Me and John say together. Dean groans.

"Fine; just give me five minutes." He stands up from his chair and walks over to me. "Can you take Elliot for me?" He asks, bouncing the baby in his arms gently. I nod and hold out my arms.

"Hey little guy." I say with a smile as he's placed into my arms.

"I've got those rocker things in the living room, just go put them in there and they'll be out like a light." Dean says before walking out of the kitchen.

"Jesus." John mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah well think about it, if Sam was here Dean would have down right refused to go; thank god he's at physical therapy." John nods his head and stands up while grabbing Roberts's carrier.

"Let's get Prince Elliot and Prince Robby ready for their nap." He says as he grabs Elliot's empty carrier with a tired smile and I smile back, standing up.

Dean and Sam….well they definitely aren't the same brothers they were before everything happened. Sam messed up big time, and now Dean doesn't trust him around his kids unsupervised. At first he refused to let Sam touch his sons, but in after four days of being woken up at two in the morning to be fed Dean caved in desperation; unable to attend both hungry babies at once.

"Here you go son." I mumble to myself as I set Elliot down in his carrier that's attached to the rocker, pressing the button so it sways forward and back at a slow, soothing, pace.

"So are you going to try and get Dean to talk while he's out?" John asks, plopping down onto the couch. I nod.

"Hopefully I can get him out of his funk." I hear a door close upstairs and a moment later Dean is walking towards us in a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt.

"Hey you guys." He says quietly; crouching down in front of his babies. He touches both of their hands gently and he smiles sadly. "Daddy's gotta go for a little bit..."He trails off, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Dad I-" John cuts him off.

"You need to leave the house for a bit son, this isn't healthy." John says carefully. Dean nods a moment later and stands up.

"I'll be back soon." Dean says in a forced happy voice to his sons. "I'll get you guys the good stuff while I'm out." I chuckle.

"These two are gonna be puréed peach junkies at the rate their eating that stuff."

"He's probably just getting them ready for pie." John says and a tired smile makes its way onto Dean face.

"Damn straight." I pull the keys out of my pant pocket and rattle them.

"You ready to go?" I ask Dean and he nods with a somewhat grim look on his face we walk out the front door and towards the car.

"What if something goes wrong Bobby?" Dean asks as I start the car up. "What if they need me?"

"Your daddy knows how to handle those two, they'll be fine for an hour."

We ride to the store in awkward silence. I try to talk a couple times, but when I look over at him staring out the car window I know that anything I try to say will fall onto deaf ears; this is the first time he's left the house since they were born. When he had a doctor's appointment he had the hospital send a nurse to take out the staples in his stomach and he checked the babies over while he was there.

"So what do we need to get?" Dean asks as we walk into the store, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

"Just the basics: milk, eggs, bread, some hamburger meat-"

"Diapers, baby food and formula." Dean says, cutting me off. I nod my head as I grab a basket and hand it to him.

"How about we split the list so we can go faster; you get the baby stuff and I get the rest? I'll meet you in the dairy section." He nods his head.

"Sure." He walks off towards the baby section of the store and I sigh.

"Balls." Great job getting him to open up Bobby.

I walk through the store, grabbing the things on my list and I make it to the dairy section five minutes later to find that Dean hasn't finished his shopping yet. I go to grab the milk and eggs and a few minutes later Dean still doesn't show up. I let out a tired sigh, which I have been doing so much lately, and go off to find him.

I walk into the baby food aisle and spot Dean carefully picking out different types of food for his boys and my heart warms at the sight. Dean is the perfect father; no matter what goes on in his life he puts his sons first. He makes sure his sons are always happy, always comfortable, always have the best things…he wants his sons to have a perfect life compared to his fucked up one growing up.

"Hey son." He jerks back slightly and whips his head towards me.

"Oh hey Bobby." He puts two more jars of food into his basket and walks over to me. "Sorry I didn't realize I was taking so long." He says with a tires smile.

"It's fine Dean; you ready to go?" I ask and he nods. We walk up to the checkout area of the store and place out stuff on the counter. "Hi Tom, how are you doing?" I ask, and the owner of the store smiles.

"I'm good, how are things at the salvage yard?" he asks as he starts to ring up our purchases.

"Things are pretty busy." He nods his head in understanding. "Tom this is my nephew Dean." I say, squeezing Deans shoulder gently. Tom looks up.

"Oh is this the nephew that's been staying with you?" he asks with a smile.

"Yep." His smile grows.

"It's nice to finally meet you Dean; Bobby's talked about you a little bit." Dean looks at me questioningly.

"All good things I hope." Tom laughs.

"Don't worry son it was all good." He starts to ring up the baby items. "So how are your kids; you just had them recently right; Bobby told me about you being pregnant a while ago." I keep forgetting how good his damn memory is...

"Elliot and Robert are doing great." Dean says with a prideful smile on his face. Tom finishes ringing and bagging everything up with a confused look and hands Dean the bag with the eggs in it.

"Wait I thought Bobby said you were pregnant with triplets?" My body stiffens and I turn my head to see Dean drop the bag to the ground; a stricken look on his face that makes my heart break.

"Dean?" I try to grab onto him to keep him steady but he shakes his head.

"I'll be in the car." He states, then hurries out of the store.

"Bobby what did I say wrong?" Tom asks with a concerned look on his face.

"His little girl didn't make it."

"Oh god Bobby I'm so sorry." He says and I shake my head.

"You didn't know," I look towards the door, "I'll be back for these in a few minutes." I say slamming a fifty dollar bill onto the counter and rushing out after him. When I'm outside I see Dean on a bench outside the door, holding his head in his hands.

When he was in the hospital Dean demanded to see his little girl, and after a little bit a nurse brought the dead body into his room. He held onto that little girl's body and broke, saying how sorry he was for letting her down. He held her for thirty minutes before the nurse tried to take his baby girl away from him.

"_NO!" He screamed, holding onto his little girl tighter. "Please just give me more time!" he pleads. _

"_Dean son you need to give her to the nurse." John says, trying to reason with him. _

"_Please!" he sobs. _

"_John for Christ sakes give him five more minutes." I say, not having the heart to tear Dean away from his little girl. _

"_Bobby it'll only be worse then."_

"_Dean." The nurse tries, coming closer. "It's time, please don't make me sedate you; don't you want to hold your sons again? Feed them for the first time today?" He looks into her eyes briefly before nodding. He kisses the cold head of his child and cries harder. _

"_I love you so much baby girl; I'm so sorry." The nurse takes her from his arms and I sit on the bed next to him; tears streaming down my own cheeks._

"_I'm so sorry son." He throws himself into my arms for comfort and all I can do is hold on tight, wanting to take away the pain he's feeling._

"Dean." I sit down next to him and pull him into my arms. "It's going to be ok."

"I miss her so much." He sobs into my chest.

"Shh I know." I sooth, feeling my eyes start to burn. "I miss her to."

**End of chapter! So what did you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know!**

**I originally planned for this chapter to end differently, but if I ended it like I originally planned this story would have only had one more chapter, so now this story will have 2 to 3 more chapters in it :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey People! So here is my explanation as to why this is being updated now and not a month ago like I originally planned to. I had about half of this chapter written, but being my stupid self I didn't back it up on my flash drive and the computer that I'm typing on now got a virus. I was able to update a couple of my other stories with my old laptop but I wanted to wait and see if they could save my new computer with this chapter on it but they had to wipe the whole thing out….and it took them about 3 weeks to do that and I'm in college so it was a pain in the ass. **

**But anyway here is your next chapter of The Secrets Out! It didn't turn out exactly like I wanted it to in the first place but hey, I had to re-write the whole thing. After this chapter there will either be 1 or 2 more chapters then the sequel will start!**

**P.S. I know you guys think I'm evil for killing Deans daughter, but there IS going to be a sequel for this story….hmmm…..maybe there will be an appearance by someone who's name starts with "L"?**

Chapter 23. Brother. Sam's Pov. 3 weeks later.

"He won't listen to me Dad." I say tiredly before taking a sip of beer. Dad looks me right in the eye.

"Well you and me are leaving tomorrow Sam and I refuse to have this family be torn apart because of what you did." He points his finger above him.

"I've been trying to talk to him for the last two weeks; he won't listen to me. I mean it's a fucking miracle that he's actually letting me near his kids while he's in the room." About three weeks ago I woke up in the middle of the night because of my leg cramping up so I got up to get water. As I was walking past the nursery I heard muffled crying and Deans defeated voice trying to comfort his sons. I walked into the room and asked Dean if he needed any help and I was surprised when he actually handed me one of his sons and a bottle, telling me to feed him while he changed the other. After that night I was allowed to interact with his kids, but never without him in the room.

"I made some mistakes to Sam." Dad says, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "I wasn't there for him after he was attacked, and the night after he found out what he was having I abandoned him while he was sleeping." He takes a deep breath, guilt flooding his eyes. "The whole time I was with you I felt horrible for what I did, and I was sick with worry...God I tried calling him a few times to check how he was doing, but I'd cancel the call before it could go through." He shakes his head. "I know that my relationship with Dean won't ever be the same because of what I did, but at least I know that we're trying to get past this."

"I feel horrible about what I did, I mean I can't…" I drift off, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Just…I need to fix this; I can't lose my brother, and I can't lose my nephews."

"Well you better do something quick Son." Bobby's voice comes from behind me. I turn my head to look at him as he continues. "He's giving the boys a bath right now and the best way to talk to him will be while he's doing something he can't run away from." I nod my head and stand up from the table. "Bring this with you." He says as I walk towards him, handing me to of the boys little outfits. "He's gonna need someone to help him."

"Thanks Bobby." I say quietly and he gives me a hard look.

"I'm not doing this for you Sam, Dean needs his brother and it's about time that you got your head out of your ass." I nod my head in agreement, thanking god that Bobby has been there for Dean when me and my dad weren't.

I walk up the stairs slowly, mentally preparing myself; this is going to be hard and I need to be prepared for anything Dean can throw at me. As I step onto the landing I hear Deans voice coming from the bathroom and I grin, walking towards the open door quietly so I can watch him for a moment. He's sitting on the ground in the middle of the bathroom. He has a basinet filled with water sitting in the bath tub and a carrier with a half awake child sitting next to him.

"See the water's nice and warm isn't it buddy?" Dean asks, his voice filled with love and fondness as he gently rubs the baby's head with a cloth. "The bath's pretty awesome huh?" I watch him interact with his kids for a few more seconds, smiling at the sight. _How could I ever question his parenting skills?_ I mentally ask myself. _He's a natural Dad with these kids…_ I knock on the wall gently to get Deans attention and he turns his head to look at me.

"Uh, Bobby said that you needed some help." He looks at me for a few moments, using one of his hands to gently tickle Elliot's stomach.

"Ok." He says quietly after biting his lip nervously. "Robby's almost done so I'll need you to get him dry and ready for bed." I nod, coming into the bathroom and sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

"So, how're they liking it?" I ask after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Better than last time." He answers, his eyes never leaving Robert. "They really hated the water the last few times, but now they're really starting to like it." He lifts Robert out of the water and chuckles at the baby's scrunched up face. "Hey enough with that face; we're gonna get you all nice and dry in a moment." Dean says with a small smile. Roberts face instantly relaxes as Dean looks over towards me. "You ready?" he asks and I nod, grabbing a towel from the counter top next to me and holding it out. Dean places Robert in my ready hands gently, and I instantly wrap the towel around his small body to dry him off.

I watch Roberts face closely as I carefully dry his head; his eyes staring into mine with a small scowl as if to say 'stop staring at me and say what you gotta say to my Daddy asshole'. I swallow the lump in my throat nervously as I stand up.

"Dean, um….can I talk to you?" I ask as I set Robert down on the blanket laid out over the counter.

"Sure." He says while rubbing some baby shampoo onto Elliot's head.

"Um…I've been thinking…a lot." I start out, grabbing a diaper from one of the drawers for Robert to wear.

"And?" he asks, and I look over my shoulder to see him looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Just." I'm silent as I finish getting the diaper on Robert before I answer. "I'm sorry." I say quietly, feeling Deans presence to the left of me. I bring my head up to look in the mirror to see Dean standing about 2 feet away from me with Elliot in his arms; gently drying him off as he watches my reflection in the mirror. "I know that I hurt you, and I know that I insulted your kids." I take the little green onesie from the pile of baby clothes to dress Robert in. "Like you said you raised me, and even though I hate how we lived you raised me the best you could." I move over a little so Dean can get Elliot ready for bed. "I mean I saw how you were so excited to have these little guys while you were still pregnant, and now that they're here…" I trail off, looking over to see how careful Dean is with Elliot. "You're a natural parent Dean, and I had no right to even question how you'd raise them."

"Are you done Sam?" He asks as he starts to dress Elliot in a blue onesie.

"After everything you've been through you deserve these kids, and it wasn't fair for me to take my anger out on you…I was just…" I trail off, not knowing what to say exactly.

"You were just what?" he finishes dressing Elliot and he gently lifts him into his arms.

"Jealous." I follow him into the nursery and watch him as he sits down in his rocking chair, reaching him right arm out towards me to place Robert into. Once he's cradling both babies in his arms he rocks back and forth slowly to lull his boys to sleep.

"Jealous that my kids…well two of them lived?" he asks, his breath hitching painfully at the mention of his dead baby girl, and I nod.

"Just…I was, and I am, still getting over Jess and the baby's death and then I saw that you were pregnant and something in my mind just snapped." I run my hand over my face. "You didn't deserve it."

"No I didn't." he says; his voice quiet yet serious. He looks down to see that both of his sons are asleep. "You have no idea what I went through." He stands up carefully and walks over to the two cribs, placing each of his children in their respective cribs and bending over to kiss their heads before turning towards me. "Hallway." He says sternly.

"Dean…" I start when he closes the door behind him.

"No Sam." He grabs onto my shoulder and pushes me into my room, closing the door behind him. "Now you're going to let me fucking talk." _Finally!_ I think to myself. _He's not avoiding me anymore. _

"All our lives it was always "Sam this" and "Sam that" and that was fine, I kinda saw you like a brotherly son person anyway so it didn't matter to me much. But when I needed Dad the most he fucking left me to go to you Sam, YOU!" he bites out, pointing his finger dangerously close to my face. "I was fucking raped Sam! Do you know how much that changes a person like me? I was this fearless hunter, and then I let my guard down for one fucking moment and boom!" he slams his hands together and I take a step back. "And then I find out that I'm a carrier and pregnant with triplets and I was fucking terrified…" he trails off, looking defeated.

"I'm sorry Dean I-" he cuts me off.

"I just wanted you to be there for me once in your fucking life, and when I needed you the most all you cared about was your fucking self." He shakes his head and walks over to the bed, dropping himself down onto it like a marionette strings being cut. "And then you said those things about my kids…"

"Dean." I say, sitting down next to him. "I can't even begin to imagine what you've had to go through." I turn my head to the side to look at him. "And what I did was horrible, but me and Dad are leaving to go on a hunt tomorrow and I don't wanna lose you." His gaze never leaves the floor but I can tell that he's listening to me. "I lost you when I decided to go to Stanford and cut all ties with you and Dad, and I don't wanna lose you now." His head comes up a little bit. "I know that it'll take a long time for us to be the brothers we used to be, but I love you man and I love those two little boys that are across the hall." He turns his head to look at me. "I'm not asking you to forgive me, all I'm asking is for you to give me a chance to be the little pain in the ass brother that you deserve." He's silent for a moment, letting what I said settle in his mind before he gives me a small, tired smile.

"I already started letting you back into my life; I mean I let you within ten feet of my boys didn't I?" I smile back at him.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." He nods.

"Now is that all or do we need to braid each other's hair and paint our toenails?" I laugh in relief, knowing that in Deans own way he's gonna let me prove myself.

"I think we're good." He nods his head and stands up, taking a step towards the bedroom door. "Dean?" He stops and turns around.

"Yeah?" I shoot up from the bed and pull him into my arms.

"Thank you." I say quietly. He pats my back once before pulling away. He gives me a small smile and a nod before exiting the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

_I'm starting to get my brother back._

**End of chapter! Do you like it? Hate it? Please let me know! **

**So I'm pretty sure, no I'm positive, that this story will have 2 more chapters before the sequel so get ready for some Sequel drama! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note: Hey Everyone! Ok so this is the last normal chapter, then there will be an epilogue. And people, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! I will get the first chapter of that one up within two weeks of ending this story. If you guys want I can put an authors note chapter up on this story to let you guys know that the sequel is up. Let me know what you guys want :) **

**Now, I'd like to thank you mighty fine readers/reviewers/damn well awesome people. If it wasn't for you guys this story probably wouldn't have lasted more than, like, ten chapters. You guys gave me the motivation to continue to write this awesome story so I'd like to virtually bow down to all of you people individual awesomeness…*bowing down to awesomeness*… **

**So without further ado here is the next chapter! **

**P.S. In the epilogue chapter I will give you guys a little sneak-peek of the first chapter of the sequel, and let me tell you guys…I think you'll like what you read :) **

Chapter 24. Away But Still Family. Dean's Pov.

"So Robert, Elliot." I grunt as I bring myself up briefly, tickling their little pudgy stomachs as I bring myself back onto my back; just completing my two hundredth sit-up. "You guys have" up "the natural Winchester charm" down "but when you guys" up "are older" tickle, down "you gotta work hard" up "to keep the awesome Winchester bod." Down. "You gotta impress the ladies." Up, and I pause… "or men..." I put my hands out towards them and they both grab onto one of my fingers. "You guys can be whoever you wanna be, ok?" I look into their eyes and smile at their somewhat serious faces; it's like their listening to every word I'm saying.

"Oh my god, are they wearing little sweat bands?" I look over my shoulder to look up at Sam.

"Shut it." I glare and he barks out a laugh.

"What the hell dude? When did you turn into one of those parents that dress their kids in little costumes for special occasions?"

"Hey Dad bought these as a joke last week when me and the boys went with him to get new crib guards." I jiggle their hands slightly. "I work out daily with the boys so he thought it would be funny if they wore work out gear." He rolls his eyes.

"You're not over working yourself are you?" he asks somewhat worriedly and I sigh.

"Sam I look like I'm pregnant even though I had these little guys four months ago." I say, pulling my hand away from Elliot as I rub my stomach lightly. He groans.

"Dean you were pregnant with multiples dude! No one expects you to look like a sex god anytime soon." I shake my head and layback down on the ground, looking up at the cloudy sky. "And hey, you look like your five months pregnant with one kid instead of what you were before you had these two so-" I cut his nervous babbling off.

"Don't you have some more packing to do Sam?" he sighs sadly and nods. "Get back to it, Dad wanted you two to leave before one." He looks at the kids for a moment before nodding again.

"I'll be back in a little bit." He walks towards the house and I sigh, covering my face with my hand.

Dad and Sam are gonna be leaving in like, twenty minutes, and then it's just gonna be me, Bobby and the boys. I know that Dad said they'd only be going on one, quick, hunt in Virginia, but I don't really trust him. Right now, right this very moment, he's planning on just going on the one hunt, but after he finishes that he's gonna find another one; that's how it always happens.

And it's not that I have a problem with it just being me and Bobby, hell I came to him for help in the first place, it's just that…since the boys were born I've had Dad and Bobby (and Sam sometimes) if I ever needed help…it's gonna be weird with it being just me and Bobby with the boys.

"Hey Son." I uncover my eyes to see Bobby walking up to me. "You and the boys getting a workout?" he asks jokingly, slowly sitting down on the ground next to me.

"God can everyone just stop mocking me on how I decide to dress my sons?" I groan and he laughs, hard.

"Hey I'm not mocking you, they look adorable." He says, reaching forward to tickle both of their pudgy stomachs. "So, how ya doing?" he asks and I sigh, shrugging my shoulders before sitting up.

"I don't know." He nods.

"Well how about you and Sam? You two seemed fine this morning so I'm guessing you two talked about stuff last night?" I shrug again.

"I mean we talked, and we both agreed that he was an ass." Bobby chuckles. "I guess we're gonna try to become more brotherly" He looks me right in the eye.

"How do you feel about that?" I roll my eyes.

"What are you my therapist?" he barks a laugh.

"Boy if I was your therapist I'd be a millionaire by now."

"Hey that's just mean man; I was pregnant, you can't put hormonal outbursts against me." He rolls his eyes.

"Dean you're getting us off topic." He gives me a pointed look. "You brother and your daddy are gonna be leaving in about…" he trails off, looking at his watch, "fifteen minutes; you gotta have something to say about that." I shrug my shoulders.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm pissed that dad's gonna keep hunting even after all his 'oh once the bastards dead we'll have a normal life' bullshit? That right when Sam and me are finally starting to get past what happened that he's gonna go hunting with Dad? I'm kinda angry Bobby, but there's nothing I can do about it; and it's not fair for me to expect them to stay here." Robert starts to make small, whimpering, noises. "Hey what's wrong buddy?" I ask gently, reaching forward to take him out of his carrier. I cradle him in my arms and rock him from side to side to calm him down. "Can we talk about this later?" I ask and he sighs.

"I know you too well boy, and when you say 'later' you really mean 'never." I stay silent for a moment, looking into Roberts's eyes before shrugging.

"Dad said that he and Sam will come right back after this…but knowing them…" I trail off.

"Knowing them they'll find other stuff to do and leave permanently." Bobby finishes for me, and I nod.

"I know my dad, like, wants to be here for me and my kids, but something's gonna happen and then he's gonna just, be gone." Bobby stays silent for a few moments.

"I don't know what to tell you Dean." He starts, reaching out to hold Elliot's little hand. "I think it's stupid that Sam and John are hunting right now, and believe me, they know I'm against them doing this, but there's nothing you or me can do to stop them."

"It's not like I thought my Dad would stop hunting completely, I just thought he'd wait a little bit longer or hell, just hunt locally, not the full on hunting thing again." Bobby opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes his mouth when the door to the house swings open.

"Hey Son!" Dad yells with a smile on his face; hurrying over towards us and setting his duffle bag down. "I see you're making good use of those sweatbands I bought the boys." He says with a smile, squatting down next to me.

"Yeah." I answer as he reaches to touch the top of Roberts head. "Are you and Sam ready to go?" He nods.

"We're all packed up, Sam just has to get his lazy ass down here."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you two to be hunting again? I mean Sam's leg and everything…" I trail off.

"This is going to be any easy hunt; it'll be good for him to get back into the swing of things." The front door opens again to reveal Sam carrying three bags. "You ready Sam!?" Dad asks, turning to look over his shoulder.

"Yeah! Just let me put these in the trunk!" Sam yells back. Dad grabs his duffle bag and stands up, walking over to the truck to help Sam pack up. I sigh and turn to look at Bobby.

"You ready son?" he asks and I nod, shifting Robert to my left art so I can cradle Eliot in my right.

"Could you hand me Elliot?" I ask as I stand up and he nods, gently grabbing Eliot.

"Here you go." He says as he stand up, placing Elliot into my waiting arm and smiling. "God it feels nice to have life in this old house again." He says with a small smile.

"Well enjoy it while you can; I'm gonna start fixing the dump up next weekend." He rolls his eyes.

"Don't call your house a dump." He says as we walk over towards the truck. "It's not that bad."

"Hey I'm not complaining; that builder said everything was stable and up to code, the house just needs a little fixing up." We reach Sam and Dad as we finish our conversation.

"There are my grandsons!" Dad says as he slams the trunk to his Truck shut, a big smile of his face. He walks over to me and bends down to his the tops of their heads. "God I'm gonna miss these little guys." _Then don't leave_ I think to myself as I force a smile onto my face.

"They're gonna miss you to, I mean who's gonna watch football with them?" I ask jokingly and he laughs.

"There's gonna be a game next weekend; we'll go all out to make up for missing this week." He pulls me into a light hug, being mindful of the babies in my arms. "We'll be back as soon as we can." He whispers in my ear as he pulls away and I nod, not wanting to say anything out loud.

"It's gonna be weird hunting without you man." Sam says as he walks up towards me, tickling my son's pudgy stomachs.

"You hunted without me for a couple months man." I say and he shrugs.

"It still felt weird, I mean it's like our roles have been reversed or something; you're the one going away from hunting and I'm the one all gun hoe killing evil sons-of-bitches."

"I'm still a hunter man; I might be settling down but I'm still gonna do shit." He gives me a questioning look. "I'll do research for other hunters and do local salt and burns and stuff, I'll be a younger, hotter, version of Bobby." He laughs as Bobby grumbles next to me.

"Watch yourself Son." He says with a glare, and Dad barks out a laugh.

"Well we better head out." Dad says after he calms down. "We'll call you when we stop." He says, looking at me silently for a few moments before turning around to walk to the drivers seat of his truck.

"Bobby, take Robert." I say as I hand him the sleepy baby. "Come here dude." I walk up to Sam and pull him into a bone crushing one armed hug. "Don't get yourself killed ok." He chuckles as he hugs me back.

"I know that you'd bring me back just to kick my ass if I did." I snort as he pulls away.

"Damn straight.

"Bye Son." Bobby says, pulling him into a one armed hug. "Make sure your daddy doesn't get too carried away with the hunt." Sam rolls his eyes.

"Like that's even possible." He looks towards me for a moment. "I'll call you later ok?" I nod.

"You better." He smiles before walking to the passenger side door.

"We'll be seeing you next weekend!" Dad calls as he starts the engine and I nod. I wave to them as they drive out of the junkyard, and I drop my arm to my side as they drive out of sight. I sigh.

"Well; I guess it's just gonna be the four of us." Bobby grabs onto my shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Remember that it's the four of us, and not just the three of you ok?" I look towards him and nod.

"Yeah."

**END OF CHAPTER! I hope you guys liked it :) The next chapter will be the epilogue to of this story and kind of lead into the sequel. **

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: HEY PEOPLE! So we're finally here at the end of the Secrets out, but don't worry everyone, there is going to be a sequel. I will be starting it later this summer after I finish Wheels (which has about 4 more chapters) and my Mpreg Jensen story on livejournal. At the end of this chapter I will actually be giving you guys a small sneak peek at what's gonna be in the sequel so I hope you guys like it! **

**Now before I start the chapter I just wanted to thank all of you guys who have been reading this story, whether you followed it from the beginning or have just recently found it. I thought, because it was an Mpreg story, that it wouldn't be really popular but you guys actually seemed to like it, and I'm really happy that you guys were able to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR MAKING THIS STORY BE WHAT IT HAS BECOME!**

Chapter 25. Just the three of us…well…Plus Grandpa Bobby. Dean's Pov. Around 1.5 years later.

"Look at them." Dad says with a happy look on his face, watching my boys playing with their birthday presents. "Two years old, can you believe it?" he asks, taking a sip from his beer as I sigh happily; smiling as Robby smashes his new matchbox car into Sam's leg.

"No I can't." I say, leaning against the kitchen counter. "They're growing up way too fast." Dad chuckles.

"Your mom felt the same way about you." He says, turning to face me with a smile. "She just wanted you to stay that little boy she held in her arms the first time." I nod my head, missing when they were new born babies. I mean sure, I love that they are growing up and I can't wait to see them grow older and start school, date, and start their own lives, but I miss my little babies to…god what happened to me? I've gone from bad ass hunting machine to daddy…who woulda thunk it… I turn back around to finish off the dishes, smiling at the sound of my sons laughter.

"Hey you never answered my question I asked you earlier; what have you and Sam been up to?" He takes a wet plate from the rack to dry off.

"I did answer you; we've been stuck in this very big hunt for a while." He puts the plate into the cupboard. "So I saw the house earlier." A subject change, something's going on. "You're almost done with it right?" I nod, deciding to follow his lead for a moment.

The boys have been alive for two years, and Dad and Sam have been hunting for about a year and a half. After that first hunt they came back for a month before taking on a vampire nest out in Mississippi. From then on they'd be gone for longer periods of time before coming back, missing some of the milestones in my sons lives as they grew older like their first words and their first time crawling and walking. They've been gone for four months before showing up here about three hours ago, only calling twice to see how the boys were doing.

"I can't believe it's taken me so long to finish that thing, but I wanted it all to be perfect before the boys go there you know?" he nods his head in understanding. "I just feel bad for staying at Bobby's for so long."

"Hell are you kidding me? Bobby loves those boys; he'd want you to live here permanently if it wasn't for your damn stubbornness." I roll my eyes.

"Bobby is a fucking god among men that's for damn sure." I hear a throat clear behind us.

"Damn straight." Bobby says, carrying the left over double chocolate cake and setting it down on the counter. "To deal with Winchesters on a regular basis one needs to be a damn saint." I bark a laugh. "Hey John, do you need me and Dean to do some research for your next hunt?" he asks, obviously hearing our conversation a minute ago and seeing through Dads bullshit.

"I think we're all set, thanks though Bobby." Dad says with a small smile.

"Bobby close the door." I say, dropping the final plate back into the sink water and turning to face him. Bobby slides his kitchen door shut and turns to look at John, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell is up with you Dad?"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's 'up' with me." Dad says in defense.

"You've been here for three fucking hours and all sorts of warning bells have gone off in my head." I say, taking a step forward. "You're going back to that whole apple pie dad persona again."

"And then every time you've looked at the boys you had this far off look in your eyes." Dads head snaps to the side to look at Bobby. "I know you didn't think anyone was watching you John, but you're not as discreet as you think you are." Dad turns his head to look at me again and he sighs.

"Dad what's wrong?" I ask, and he licks his dry lips.

"Sam and me got ourselves into some pretty deep shit." He says after a few moments of silence, and I narrow my eyes slightly.

"What kind of shit did you get yourself into?" he shakes his head grimly.

"I can't tell you." My gaze turns into a suspicious glare.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"The less you know, the safer you, Bobby and the boy's will be." He answers, looking pained by his words.

"That's bullshit!" I say, making sure not let the boys hear me swearing. "What's that thing you've always said, 'staying in the dark when it comes to the supernatural will get you killed'; you're being ridiculous!"

"You don't understand Dean-" I cut him off.

"Oh you don't think I fucking understand? Let's see-"

"Can you just be quite for one moment!" Dad snaps, causing me to practically slam my mouth shut. "I love you and those boys to death, and this thing that me and Sam got ourselves into isn't your normal evil sons of bitches thing…it's the real fucking deal son…and I don't want you or Bobby to be involved." I look into his eyes and see pain imbedded deeply into them. "I love you too much, and I'd fucking kill myself if something happened to you or the boys." We stay silent for a few moments. "I don't even know exactly what we've gotten ourselves into…but all I know is that it's deeper than anything I've ever hunted in the past."

"Worse than yellow eyes?" I say quietly and he nods his head grimly.

"Like a million fucking times worse." I watch his eyes silently for a moment.

"You and Sam came here to say goodbye for good weren't you?" Dad swallows nervously.

"I just wanted us all to have a good family moment before…." He trails off. "Before cutting all contact for good." I nod my head, bringing my hand up to pinch the bridge of my nose.

"How long are you planning on doing this for Winchester?" Bobby asks as he takes a step forward, glaring daggers at my Dad.

"Until it ends or I die." I laugh humorously.

"So what? I'm never going to know if you're living or dead? Hell, you could die next week and I'll just assume you're out there somewhere killing a bunch of shit."

"Dean." He says in a pained voice.

"No, if it was just me you were walking out on that would be one thing, but I have my sons to think about Dad." He nods his head for me to continue, eyes watching the ground by my feet. "Every night those boys have me tell them stories about their hero grandfather and kick ass uncle, those boys idolize you two, and I can't explain to them that their grandpa and uncle might be out there fighting hell knows what or could be pushing daises."

"What do you want me to do then?" He asks after a moment of silence, finally bringing his gaze up towards me again.

"Either you pull your head from your ass and realize that you need to keep us in the loop, or you walk out and stay gone."

"Dean-"

"Isn't that what you do best? Abandon loved ones and break promises?" I ask, anger seeping into my voice.

"Winchester, give the boy an answer." Bobby practically growls, glaring at my dad. Dad stays silent for a moment too long and I throw the towel in my hands onto the counter.

"Great answer Dad." I growl before stomping out of the towards the kitchen door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Boys; it's time to say bye-bye to Uncle Sammy and go to bed." I say, plastering a smile onto my face. They look up from where they're playing with Sam, tired looks on their faces.

"No nigh nigh!" Robby practically yells, and some of the anger I was feeling melts away slightly at his little voice.

Robert and Elliot are my world; they keep me sane and I love being with them as they continue to grow. As they've gotten older it's been easier to tell which parent each twin looks like, Robert is a mini me and Elliot is a mix of me and Dylan. At times I wish both twins looked like me, but then again I don't at the same time; they are each their own unique little person and I wouldn't change that for the world.

"Yes nigh nigh." I say, crouching down to their level. "Daddy's gonna read you a story and then you two are gonna go to sleep and have happy dreams."

"Big Bed!" Elli pipes in and I can't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Yes big bed." I bring my head up to look at Sam. He looks me in the eye, notices my expression, and frowns slightly as my sons run into their Uncles arms for their final hug.

"Dean." He says quietly as I gently pull the boys into my arms.

"Not now Sam." I say as I stand up slowly with both boys on my hips. "Say bye boys." I say, bouncing them both slightly.

"Bye-bye." Robby and Elli say together.

"Bye boys." Sam replies quietly, never taking his eyes off of me. "Dean" He tries one more time and I sigh.

"Promise me you'll be careful ok?" Sam swallows nervously as he nods.

"I promise." I nod my head. I always expected Dad to pull something like this, but not Sam…but I know that Sam would have argued with dad for days about this whole thing so I can't totally hate him…right?

"Come here." I say, jerking my head back slightly. Sam takes a hesitant step forward and wraps his arms around me and my sons. "Don't get yourself killed." I whisper in his ear before pulling away. I look towards the kitchen door to see Dad looking at us. "Say night to grandpa boys.

"Nigh Grandpa!" my boys cheer tiredly, Elli waving his little hand in a goodbye gesture

"Dean." Dad says as from the doorway, a frown on his face.

"Thank you for the great presents for the boys." I say, looking down at the match cars briefly. "Make sure you guys grab everything before you leave." I turn around and walk towards the stairs.

"I suggest you two leave quickly." Bobby says behind me, using a tone that leaves no room for argument.

While getting the boys ready for bed I hear the slamming of a door and a car engine starting. I close my eyes as I listen to Bobby picking up down stairs and I take a shuttering breath.

_Just the four of us again._

**THE END!...for now….muahaha! Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you really likes it! **

**BUT NOW! As promised, A SNEAK PEEK AT THE SEQUEL! **

"**What, so you want me to make a deal with you?" I ask as I look onto the beach, watching as the children in my dream, Robert, Elliot and Lily, play in the sand together. The man in the suit sighs. **

"**Dean I keep telling you I'm not a demon, I don't want to make a deal, I just want you to promise me something." I look away from the beach towards the man, Zachariah he called himself, in the eye. **

"**What's that?" **

"**You need to promise that, when the time comes, you'll say yes." I narrow my eyes suspiciously. "You promise me that, and you'll get your daughter." **

"**What's the catch?" **

"**There is no catch, Lily Marie Winchester was never meant to die, I'd just be correcting a mistake that was never meant to happen in the first place." I turn away from his face and look back towards the children, the little girl looking up from her sand castle to give me a big smile. My heart breaks at the sight, my eyes starting to burn with unshed tears; **_**my little girl…**_

"**I promise."**


End file.
